He left and everything's new
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: Soul left Maka and the others two years ago without any explanation. Now he is back and things have changed in Death City. Somethings that will change his life forever. He however didn't leave all of his baggage behind when he came back. I do not own Soul Eater. All credit goes to Atsushi Ohkubo. Rated M for lemony goodness and language.
1. Chapter 1

" I love you Soul."

" I love you too Maka."

Those were the last words that Maka heard come out of Soul's mouth for a long time.

Maka woke up to the sun shining in on her face. She smiled wildly as she remembered what she did with someone last night. She had finally done what she had wanted for a while, but she found herself all alone with nobody beside her.

"Soul?" She murmured. She didn't hear a response.

" Soul! Where are you?" Maka looked around their place but couldn't find him anywhere. Lastly she looked in his room and it was... empty. She walked inside and saw a little note in the corner. She picked it up and started reading...

_' Forgive me Maka..' _

Tears were streaming down Maka's cheeks. She hid her face with her hair and curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

" So that's what you wanted. All you wanted from me was sex. I was right all this time. I thought you were different Soul. I thought you actually had some feelings for me but now I know that you didn't. Now I know that all men are the same. Gross pigs."

Maka ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She lied there for hours just crying her eyes out.

_' I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life Soul Eater Evans.'_

XXX

( 2 years later)

Maka was sitting on the couch watching TV with some popcorn being shoved into her face. In her other hand was a big thing of Ice cream. She looked almost exactly the same. Her breasts had gotten a little bit bigger so she couldn't be called tiny tits anymore. She had also gotten a little bit taller and her hair a little longer but aside from all of that, she still wore the same clothes, had her hair in ponytails, and her face looked the same. If not better.

" Hey Sora, you hungry." She looked at the boy who was sitting next to her and smiled. He just stared back and smiled.

Nothing...

" I'll take that as a yes." She kissed him and got up.

" I just need to change into something more comfortable first." She walked into her room.

" Oh Sora, how I love you so much. I feel kind of guilty though. How would Soul react if he were to return and see me with him. No. He left me two years ago. He's probably happy with another girl in his arms right now." She grinned and slipped into a loose fitting shirt.

XXX

Ring*Ring*

" Hello Tsubaki speaking."

murmur murmur..

" Yes, he's right here. May I ask who's calling."

murmur murmur.

" Oh okay." Tsubaki handed the phone to Black*Star who was doing situps.

" Here Black*Star, It's for you."

" Who is it?"

" I don't know. They wouldn't say." Black*Star grabbed the phone out of Tsubaki's hand.

"Can you get me some water?"

" Yeah sure."

Black*Star put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello. Who is this?"

" Black*Star?" He heard from the other line.

" Yeah it's the almighty Black*Star. Who is this?"

" The same cocky attitude as two years ago I see."

" Soul?"

" Yeah it's me. How's it going."

" DUDE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WE ALL THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! ANSWER ME NOW GOD DAMMIT!"

" Calm down Black*Star. I think you just broke my ear drum."

" Sorry dude."

" Naw it's fine. Look the reason I am calling is because I am coming back to Death City for a while."

" NO WAY. I GET TO SEE YOU AFTER ALL THIS TIME. YOU'RE GONNA GET IT."

" Anyway, I was wondering if I could crash at your place while I'm there."

" Of course dude. Why would I say no to that."

" Thanks man."

" Anytime. A god always helps when people are in need."

" Oh and I have one more question. Is Maka like, seeing anybody right now."

" She never told you?"

" Told me what?"

Black*Star was laughing so hard that the apartment shook. No, scratch that. All of Death City shook. Soul threw the phone against the wall on accident.

" What? Tell me Black*Star."

" You're gonna have to see for yourself man. You'll be in for a shocker."

" Whatever."

" So when are you coming?"

" Tomorrow night sound cool?"

" Of course. See ya then." Black*Star hung up the phone.

" Tsubaki, Clean up the couch."

" Why?"

" Cause a certain old ally is coming back to Death City."

XXX

Soul was walking down the roads of Death City. His hands shoved in his pocket and his back slouched. He grinned as he looked at all the buildings he remembered.

" This place hasn't changed on bit. Still the same as last time I was here. I wonder how everyone is doing? I guess I will see soon now won't I."

He remembered all the memories that he had made here with his friends. Black*Star was the main point of most of them because he always made the biggest ones. They weren't always the best ones though. The best ones were the ones with his meister.

" Please forgive me Maka. I had to."

Soul had arrived in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki's place and knocked on the door. Almost immediately a blur light flashed in the air and Soul was pinned against the wall.

" Soul! I'm so happy to see you again you bastard." Soul was crushed by a smothering hug he gave him.

" Nice to see you too Black*Star."

" Hello Soul." Tsubaki waved from the door.

" Hey Tsubaki. Good to see you again. Now could you please GET THIS LUNATIC OFF OF ME!"

" Of course. Come on Black*Star get off of him. I SAID NOW!" Tsubaki had punched Black*Star right in the jaw.

_' I guess someone has changed a little." _Soul thought as he lightly chuckled. He didn't want to mess with her.

" Come in Soul." Tsubaki's face went from agitated to smiling her normal smile. Black*Star still lie on the floor unconscious.

" Okay. Thanks for letting me stay here after all this time Tsubaki."

" You know you broke her heart right."

" What?"

" Maka. She was crying for months before she had gotten over you. So you finally got what you wanted from her and left. You're worthless. We all thought that you had died."

" Look Tsubaki, I did what I did because I had to for her safety. You think I wanted to leave her."

" I don't know. I thought I knew you but I was wrong. You should have at least told her why."

" I couldn't"

" Why not?"

" I can't tell you why right now. I just need time to think okay."

" Okay. The couch is always open. I'm going to go get some groceries. Be right back."

" Okay."

Tsubaki opened the door and nudged Black*Star.

" Huh?"

" I'm leaving okay. Soul is on the couch. I would go talk to him if I were you."

" Yeah sure. Black*Star closed the door as he walked in and sat next to Soul."

" Wow. Tsubaki had changed."

" Yeah she has. I like it though."

" I don't."

" So dude, what happened to you? We all thought that you had died when you disappeared. Why didn't you tell us all that you were okay. You would have saved us a lot of time if you did. Also a lot of tears."

" Sorry dude but I can't tell you right now." He shrugged

" Why not?"

" Its classified."

" Sounds fancy."

" Not really. Unless you count blood under the word fancy."

" Come on. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

" It's for safety reason."

" You're god could take anything you throw at him."

" I'm not telling you."

" Come on."

" No. that is my final answer. No!"

" Fine." Black*Star slouched down on the couch. Soul did the same thing

" Hey, where does Maka live. I want to go see her and explain some... things." Soul looked down in sadness.

" She lives in the same place she did two years ago."

" Thanks. I 'll be right back." Soul got up and headed for the door.

" Soul, you just got here. Why are you leaving so soon. Can't you just leave for your teenage love story tomorrow."

" Sorry. I can't wait for this. I need to talk to her now."

" Fine. Go then." Soul slammed the door and headed towards his old apartment.

_' This is gonna be a long night.' Soul thought_

" Boy. Will he be shocked to find out Maka has a new man in her life." Black*Star chuckled. " Maka will be even more shocked."

XXX

Maka got off of the couch to make herself some dinner. The movie that she was watching earlier had ended and she wanted some food in her stomach.

_Grumble Grumble_

" Yeah Yeah. I know you're hungry. Stop making those sounds at me." Maka patted her stomach to reassure it to stop making sounds.

" Well Sora's out right now so I might as well make dinner for one. I might as well feed _him_ too."

Maka walked into her bed room and walked over to the crib that was sitting in there. Inside was a baby. Maka smiled as she watched her sleeping child.

" Asleep huh? I guess I expected that. Why would you be awake?" Maka was talking to herself. She picked the sleeping baby up and carried him over to the high chair that was sitting at the other side of the table. She set him down and went to get some food for him.

" I'm making some soup but I don't think you'll like that." Silly Maka. The baby can't understand you. She got some pots out of the cupboards and started boiling some water. **[ I don't know how to make soup. I'm assuming you put some water in it. I just warm up some canned crap that I find lying around.]**

Knock*Knock*

" I wonder who that could be." Maka walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes opened in shock. She knew immediately who the man in front of her was.

" S...Soul?"


	2. Chapter 2

" S...Soul?"

" Yes Maka."

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she snapped out of her trance.

" What are you doing here? This is a dream. I'm dreaming right now. I must have fallen asleep during that movie."

" Maka, snap out of it." Soul grabbed Maka's arms and held her still.

" I thought you died." Maka sobbed as she started hitting Soul's shirt.

" I'm sorry Maka. I shouldn't have left."

_' I'll tell her what the deal is later with everyone else. I don't want to over due it right now or she might go insane.'_

" Can I come in?" Maka stayed quiet.

" One second." She went in and shut the door. Seconds later she came back out and shoved him inside.

" Calm down Maka, You don't have to be so aggressive."

" You've been gone for two years and now you're the one telling me what to do."

" Listen Maka. I can explain."

" Soul, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk to you." Soul put his arm on her shoulder but she smacked it off.

" What makes you think that I want to talk to you. You have been gone for two years while I was stuck here, thinking you were dead. Now all of a sudden you're back and think you can just walk back into my life. I have someone else to keep me company. Someone that won't leave me like you did!" Maka started yelling.

" Maka, I'm sorry."

" You left me. You left me when I thought we were something. It was the happiest night of my life and you ruined it the next morning. You left me with something else too."

" What?"

Maka walked into her room and picked up the baby that she had hidden earlier.

" Ready to meat your father?" He laughed. She wrapped him up in a blanket so that only his face was shown. Maka walked out of the room and held the baby in front of her. Soul stared in awe.

" Is that... mine?"

" No,_he's_ mine. You just helped make it." She held the baby in close to her.

" Here." Maka held out the baby in front of her and passed it to Soul. He sat down and she sat down next to him. Soul took the blanket off of his head.

" He has my white hair." He opened his eyes to reveal to small eyes that were crimson red.

" And my eyes." Soul smiled and lifted the baby up into the air so that he was right above him.

" What's his name?"

" Sora." She crossed her arms.

" Sora. That's a cool name. Sounds close to mine."

" I guess a little." Soul put the kid in his lap an started bouncing him up and down. Sora laughed, it sounded like he was talking into a moving fan. [ thumbs up if you know what I'm talking about.] Soul smiled as he watched his new found child clapping his hands together.

" Let me put him back before you kill him."

" But I want to play with him."

" You can later. It's late and he should be getting to bed."

" Fine then." Maka smirked as she picked up Sora and headed off back into her room.

_' So I guess that means this won't be the last time that I see her. Cool' _Soul thought.

Maka walked back into the living and sat back down next to Soul. She looked into his eyes and then back down in despair.

" So why are you back?"

" What?"

" Why did you come back after all this time. And are you going to leave me again after all this time." Maka started to talk normally again and not freak out.

" Listen Maka, I left because of personal reasons that I can not explain myself. I just had to take care of it first. I'm sorry that I didn't know it would last that long. I was so worried to come back because I thought that you would be with somebody else. You aren't are you?"

" What person would want to be with a single mother."

" I would if it were you." Maka stared up at his eyes.

" What?" Soul grabbed onto Maka and smashed her lips against his. It took a few seconds but Maka eased into it. They fell back on the couch so that Maka was lying on top of Soul. Soul bit her bottom lip which made her gasp. Soul took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. She smiled and returned the favor.

Maka and Soul lied there for a while just making out on the couch. Maka forgot about what had happened between the two and just let it go for the moment. She was just glad that he was in her grasp again. She missed the feeling of her body up against his. And since she was on top, she had all the power.

Maka started to take soul's shirt off and threw it on the ground. Soul didn't mind it. He was about to get laid. He took off her trench coat and threw it on top of her shirt. She took off her vest and her white undershirt while he took her skirt off.

" Take em off." Maka mumbled through Soul's mouth.

" What?"

" I said take the pants off."

" Oh okay." Soul started unbottoning his pants. It took him a minute but Makas tongue was in his mouth so that was the least of his troubles. Finally he took them off and threw them over the couch. Now it was just Soul in his black boxers and Maka in her bra and underwear. They were both fighting for dominance.

" You sure you want this?" Soul asked Maka. He was worried that he was being to rough on her or that she wasn't thinking straight and would regret it in the morning.

" Shut up and lets do it." Maka said in between kisses.

" Okay." He smiled and shrugged.

Maka started by throwing her arms around Soul's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were pulling each other closer together. You would think it was impossible because of how close they already were but anything is possible.

" I missed you so much Soul."

" I miss you too Maka. I'm sorry I left."

" Don't be. That was the past, this is now." Soul smiled at Maka.

Ring*Ring*.

Soul moaned.

" What? Is that your phone?"

" Yeah."

" Ignore it."

" Ha. Sorry but I got to get this." Maka crunched her eyebrows as she got off of Soul. He walked over to his phone and picked it up.

" Hello... Oh hey Black*Star."

_' Of course. Leave it to Black*Star to ruin the perfect moment.' _Maka thought.

" No I'm still at at Maka's... Shut up man... Okay, be there in a bit." Soul hang up the phone and walked towards Maka.

" Sorry but I gotta go."

" Oh. Okay."

Soul walked over to the pile of clothes on the ground and put on his shirt. He looked up and saw Maka's sad face.

" Don't worry Maka. This isn't the last you're going to see of me."

" Better not be." Maka mumbled.

" I'm gonna say goodbye to Sora."

" Okay. Go on ahead." Soul walked into Maka's bedroom. She put her clothes back on and lied on the couch thinking about what had just happened.

' I have a child. Soul is the father. Soul left but now came back. We were about to have sex but then Black*Star ruined it. Why does that not surprise me.' Maka smiled and looked at Soul as he left her room.

Soul came up and hugged Maka.

" I love you more than anything Maka. Remember that."

" I know. I can say the same for you."

" Everyone is meeting up tomorrow. You coming?"

" Of course I am."

" Good. Bye Maka."

" Bye Soul." Soul opened the door and shut it behind him. Maka went into her room and looked at the baby with white hair and red eyes. If she hadn't giving birth to him then she would think that she wasn't the mother.

" Oh Soul." She walked to her bed and lied down. Her eyes slowly closed as she was about to dream about the person she loved the most.

" Black*Star is so going to get it." Soul murmured as he walked down the streets of Death City.

**I almost had to make this rated M. I hope this doesn't count as one. Tell me if it does I might have to later. Crap. Oh well. I will warn you guys when I do so that if you don't like it then you can go. Also I will say when the 'naughty' stuff is over so that you can still read ahead. **

**- Blade out**


	3. Chapter 3

" Soul's not back yet, I wonder what him and Maka are doing right now." Tsubaki said while making some tea.

" I think I know what they are doing." Black*Star devilishly grinned. Tsubaki blushed.

" You really think so." Her eyes became wide as she imagined them doing it. She got grossed out and tried to focus on making her tea.

" It's Soul and Maka. What do you expect."

" Well Maka has spent the last two years trying to rid him from her mind. I don't think she will give in that easily."

" Yeah I guess. I still think that Soul will somehow get her in bed with him."

" Why don't you call him and find out."

" Sounds good." Black*Star grabbed his phone and dialed Soul's number. A couple of rings came.

" Hello."

" Hey Soul, It's me Black*Star."

" Oh hey Black*Star."

" Dude, I have been waiting for you to come home to me so we can have some fun. Where are you at right now?"

" No I'm still at Makas."

" Finally getting some action after two years. Good job bro."

" Shut up man." Soul yelled through the phone causing Black*Star to tumble back a little.

" Well anyway. I want you to come over right now because I am really bored and I want Tsubaki to stop pestering me about not doing anything. I mean come on. She's complaining that I'm not doing anything when she is the one making tea and doing crossword puzzles." Black*Star would have kept talking but there was a piece of wood lodged into his head so he couldn't speak.

" Okay see you in a bit."

" Hey Soul one second. This is Tsubaki. All of us are going to meet up tomorrow to have like a little mini reunion now that you are back. Can you ask if Maka can come. Thanks Bye." Tsubaki hung up the phone.

" DON'T BE SUCH A WUSS BLACK*STAR AND GET THE HELL UP." Tsubaki's face was turning red.

" Okay. Geez women. You need to calm down sometimes."

" Sorry Black*Star. I didn't mean what I said to you. I guess that I just got caught up in my words and..."

" It's fine Tsubaki." Black*Star patted Tsubaki on her back.

XXX

" Hey Tsubaki, Black*Star. Somebody let me in."

" I'll do it." Black*Star yelled. He walked over to the door and swung it open, almost making a dent in the wall.

" Hey Soul, what's up." Soul growled at Black*Star and punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground and Tsubaki laughed.

" Nice one Soul." Tsubaki ran up to Black*Star and had a worried expression.

" What the hell Soul. Why did you punch me." Black*Star stood up.

" I swear to god man. You have the worst timing ever." He went over to the couch and jumped on it. Black*Star sat next to him and got in his face.

" What do you mean by that? What were you and Maka doing? Was I talking to you while you two were doing it? That's gross. Next time tell me when you know something is gonna happen."

" Shut up Black*Star. We didn't 'do' anything. Well... nothing too bad." Black*Star laughed.

" Why are you so pissed then?"

" W3hy didn't you tell me that I had a son! I would have come back for Maka and abandoned what I was doing if I knew that."

" Dude. We all thought that you were dead. I didn't think that I could get a hold of you."

" Why didn't you tell me yesterday." Black*Star froze.

" I wanted it to be a surprise." Black*Star said slowly, trying to hide that the only reason he didn't tell Soul because he was going to ask Maka later what his reaction was when he found out. It was going to be priceless.

" Whatever man. Can you get off of me." Black*Star was in the same position as Maka was earlier. Just a little farther away and not making out with him.

" Is that lip gloss that I see on your mouth." Soul wiped away at his lips.

" I was right! YAHOO!" Black*Star got up and started running all over the room. Soul went up and knocked him out cold. He laughed as he saw his best friends fall to the ground.

" Hey Tsubaki, you got any food?"

" Yeah. We have some leftover pizza from last night if you want that."

" That sounds good." Soul walked over to the refrigerator and got out some pizza to warm up in the microwave.

XXX

Maka was lying in a room that was completely white and looked like there was no end to it. Nothing right or left, up or down, just complete whiteness.

" Hello? Is anybody there?" She looked around but there was nobody in sight. She walked around for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. There was no time. There wasn't anything. Just her.

" Where the hell am I?" She sat down and tried slapping herself so that she would wake up but she just sat there.

" **You know he's using you right."**

" What? Who's there?" Maka looked around but she didn't see anything.

" **Silly girl. I am in your head. You can't see me."**

" What are you doing in my head? Who are you?" The voice laughed.

" **The boy you love so much, he is only using you."**

" Soul would never do that."

" **The only thing he wants from you is sex."**

" Shut up. Soul loves me and I love him."

" **That's what he said last time and look where that led to. You were a single mom for two years having no one by your side to cuddle with and tell you everything was going to be okay."**

" But everything is good now. He promised that he would stay with me."

" **But aren't all men the same."**

" What?"

" **You said it yourself. Every single guy is the same. All disgusting, useless, unforgiving pigs."**

" Soul's different."

" **I guess your right. Every single male person in the world is a worthless slob, with the exception of him."**

" That's exactly what I'm saying." Maka stood her ground. She truly believed that he was different.

" **You'll see."**

" I'll see what."

" **He will shatter your heart."**

" Stop saying that. It's not true."

" **But I'm not saying anything. These are all the thoughts coming from your head."**

" YOU'RE LYING."

" **He took advantage of you then left you two years ago with a child."**

" He didn't know!"

" **He still left you. He still left after you exchanged your little cute ' I love yous.'"**

Maka thought to herself. He's right. What if Soul left her again. What if this is just a replay of what happened just a couple of years ago.

" **He left you thinking that he was dead. He didn't even bother to tell you why he was leaving. And he still won't. He is probably with that blue haired boy telling him about how he is going to use you."**

" No, Black*Star would tell me. This is just a dream anyway. I can get out of it easily."

" **This dream will become reality if you aren't careful."**

Maka was crying now. She wanted the thoughts to go away.

" SOUL IS DIFFERENT. I KNOW HE IS. I TRUST HIM NOW. HE IS NOT A WORTHLESS SLOB LIKE ALL THE OTHER MEN IN THE WORLD. STOP SAYING SUCH THINGS!" Maka fell into the darkness and hit her head on something.

" Huh?" She woke up and found that she was in her room.

" Finally that nightmare is over." She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30.

" I still got some time to kill before I have to be somewhere. Might as well go back to sleep." She looked over at her child who was asleep wrapped up in her little baby blue blanket.

" Don't worry Sora. Your father would never leave us again." Saying those words. Maka fell asleep into the darkness.

**I just want to say one thing. Writing Soul Eater Fan Fiction while watching Naruto Shippuden is never a good thing to do so some of the characters might be little OOC. What am I talking about. All of the are.**

**-Blade out**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul was sitting in a chair in a dark room. It was like Maka's but instead of lightness, it was darkness.

" **Hello my dear friend."**

" Who's there. Where did that voice come from." Soul looked around but there was nobody in sight.

" **Don't try to look for me. I am some place where you will never find me**."

" Why am I here."

" **Why did you hurt Maka my dear Soul.**"

" I had no choice. If I hadn't left then they would have killed her."

" **And without one little bit of an explanation**."

" Shut up!" Soul clenched his fists and turned red.

" **You are just afraid to hear the truth**."

" I SAID SHUT UP."

" **She had to raise that child alone with no one as the father. You left her and she had nothing. Do you feel good about yourself**."

" I wish I would have been there for her. I didn't know that she was going to have a child. If it weren't for me leaving then they would have died."

" **They thought that you died. They thought you were gone forever. She has cried every night since then.**"

" Just go away."

" **How rude. I might have to think of a punishment for you**."

" How can you punish me more than I already am. I am with you aren't I."

" Watch this." The room started melting into colors and it showed Maka and Soul making out before they started taking off their clothes.

" This is the night when me and Maka got together. The night before I left." Soul watched more before he got grossed out.

" Dude, I don't mind seeing Maka get undressed but I don't want to watch anymore of this."

" **Fine then**."

The room started changing colors again and it showed Maka the day after Soul left her.

" Maka." He whispered. Maka was shown walking out of his room and into hers. She was sobbing her eyes out as she got under the cover

" _Why Soul. Why did you leave me_." She was rocking back and forth.

" Maka I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

" **She can't hear you. These are all memories of the past."**

" Why are you doing this to me."

Soul looked and saw Maka after she came back from the hospital.

" _You look exactly like your father don't you_." The baby was crying and she cried with him.

" Stop this. I don't want to see anymore."

" **You made her suffer**."

" Stop! I don't want to hear this."

" **It's your fault though**."

" Go away!" Soul hit the ground and the room started cracking. He saw Maka in front of him crying.

" Maka."

" _Soul._" She was getting farther and farther away from him as he reached out to her.

" Maka come back."

" _Soul_." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter as she was getting farther and farther away.

" Don't leave me."

" _But you are the one who left me_." Maka was gone.

" Maka!"

" Soul."

_'Wait, was that Black*Stars voice.'_

" SOUL! WAKEUP!" Black*Star yelled. Soul opened his eyes and saw Black*Star bouncing on the couch.

" What do you want Black*Star?"

" You need to get dressed. We are going to meet with everybody in ten minutes."

" Why didn't you wake me up earlier."

" Let's go. Hurry up."

" What time is everyone meeting."

" Around 10." Soul looked at the clock.

" It's 10:45. You dumb ass, weren't we supposed to be there 45 minutes ago."

" That's why you need to hurry."

" Whatever." Soul walked over to the bathroom to get changed. He put on a white t-shirt and some blue jeans.

" Let's go then." Soul smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

" Yahoo."

XXX

Black*Star and Soul were walking down the streets of Death City.

" So Soul, How long are you staying here."

" I don't know. Don't tell anyone that I'm leaving. I don't want to hurt Maka again."

" You're going to anyway. You're gonna hurt her even more if you don't tell her."

" Yeah. I know." Soul looked down at the ground.

" I hate seeing her smile when I know that I won't see it ever again."

" Then why did you come here?" Soul looked up at Black*Star.

" Well I..."

" Soul, Black*Star! Where were you guys? We have been waiting here for one hour!" Tsubaki yelled.

" Sorry guys. Soul wouldn't get up I had to practically make him."

" You woke me 45 minutes after we were supposed to be here!"

" Bull Sh..."

" Hey! No cussing in front of the baby." Soul and Black*Star looked over to see that Maka had brought Sora.

" Hey Sora!" Black*Star ran over to him and gave him a hug.

" You're gonna suffocate him!" Maka yelled. Black*Star didn't let go of him.

" Maka Chop!" A book came down and gashed into Black*Stars skull. He fell over as Maka caught the flying baby.

" Can I hold him?" Soul asked Maka. She smiled seeing his face.

" Of course." She handed him to Soul. Sora opened his eyes and giggled at the sight of his father.

" Shouldn't he be walking now. He is like what? One year and three months." Soul questioned.

" He's lazy like you." Maka huffed. Soul laughed at that. The kid did the same. It was like looking at a mirror image.

" Where's the other three." Black*Star.

" Kid wanted to be somewhere at 8 and we didn't think you guys would get up that early so we are meeting them there. We were supposed to be there at ten but some people arrive and hour late" Tsubaki answered.

_' I guess Kid is still the same. His OCD hasn't changed at all. How do Liz and Patty put up with him' Soul thought to himself._

" Come on you guys. Let's go."

" Okay." They started heading down the roads. Soul holding Sora and Maka right next to him. Black*Star and Tsubaki were a couple of feet ahead of them.

XXX

" Hey Soul! What's up man." Kid was sitting at a table outside of some shops.

" Hey Kid. Long time no see." Soul was going to high five Kid but he got trampled down by Liz in the process.

" Where were you all this time! How could you just leave us like this! Do you know how much pain you caused Maka you bastard." Liz's face was beet red. Her eyes had flames in them. Everyone backed away from her.

" Calm down Liz. I'm fine now." Maka said as she pushed Liz off of Soul.

" I'm just happy that he's back for good." Maka smiled. Soul looked back at Black*Star who was frowning.

_' How am I going to tell Maka. Shit' _Soul thought as he stood up.

" I still don't trust him." Liz huffed.

" Come on you guys. Let's go have some fun." Patty said while laughing hysterically as she had just watched her sister beat Soul's ass to the ground.

" Yeah. I haven't had fun in two years." Soul winked at Maka and she blushed.

" **Have fun while it lasts."**

" Go away."

**I wrote this chapter and it was only 600 words long. I try to make them at least 1000. I added the beginning to it and I think that made it longer. I can't tell how many words are in it because of the software I am using. So I have to wait until FanFiction tell me.**

**-Blade out**


	5. Chapter 5

" So where should we go first you guys." Kid said.

" I think we should go to the toy store and get some giraffes!"

" No Patty. You're the only one who want to do that." Patty frowned.

" Let's get some food. I'm hungry." Black*Star blurted out.

" Yeah. I could use some food right now. Taking care of Sora lately has been tiring and I haven't eaten in a while." Maka smiled.

" If someone would have been there to help you than you wouldn't be." Liz mumbled.

" Well then let's go. I know a place."

" All right Kid!" Black*Star yelled.

Kid led them to restaurant that had just opened a couple of weeks ago. It was really big and served fancy food.

" Kid, if I would have known that we were going to a restaurant then I would have dressed nicer. I can't go into a place like this dressed like this. And with a child."

" I think you look fine Maka. I chose this place because I haven't been here yet. Also I wanted to celebrate Soul being back here." Kid smiled.

" Thanks man."

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter.

" How may I help you."

" Yes. I made a reservation earlier."

" Oh you must be Death the kid, Lord Shinigamis son."

" Yes that would be me."

" Come this way then." He led them to a long table in a separate room from everything else.

" Wow Kid. Did you reserve this whole entire space." Black*Star said in awe.

" No I didn't. At least I didn't mean to."

" It doesn't matter. I WANT SOME FOOD!" Black*Star said as he jumped in one the chairs.

Kid sat at the end of the table. Then on one side was Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. On the other side was Maka, Soul, and in between them was Sora in a high chair. On the other end opposite of the table was Black*Star. Maka was feeding Sora with baby food. She was making airplane noises while putting the spoon in his mouth. Sora would laugh and laugh.

" Maka. What the hell are you doing?" Black*Star asked.

" I'm feeding Sora." She frowned.

" I haven't seen you ever feed him."

" That's because whenever you come over you make him cry and so I always kick you out."

" Yeah I guess your right." Black*Star crossed his arms and pouted as he sunk down in his chair.

" Hey Maka, can I feed him?" Soul leaned forward in his chair so that he could see Maka behind the high chair.

" Sure Soul. Here you go."

" Thanks." Maka handed the baby food to Soul and he got a spoonful.

" Not that much Soul. The baby is eating the food. Not you."

" Sorry." Soul dumped a little of the food back into the jar. He took the rest and put it into the babies mouth. Sora laughed and a little of the food came out of his mouth.

" That's gross." Soul commented.

" He does that a lot." Maka laughed. She got a napkin out of the little bag that she had brought and wiped up the food from Sora's face and shirt. Soul chuckled as he saw Sora's mouth open when Maka wiped off the baby food. [ **I'm trying to imagine what it looks like when somebody is feeding a baby**.]

" They look like an old married couple." Patty whispered into her sisters ear.

" Yeah. I agree with you on that one Patty." She stared at them in a disgusted way. She still didn't like Soul for what he had done to her best friend. Seeing the sight of them together was even worst for her. Especially taking care of _their_ baby.

Liz and Patty weren't the only ones staring. Tsubaki was staring at them and smiling. She didn't see it like Liz. She was ecstatic that he was back because Maka would finally be happy. Kid was looking at the menu and complaining for god knows what. Black*Star on the other hand took out his phone and started recording it on video. He would show it to everyone later on but we'll get to that later.

" Hey Soul, I have a question." Soul stopped what he was doing and looked over at Black*Star.

" What?"

" Does Maka's father have any idea that you're here."

" I'm still alive. What do you think." Everyone laughed at that. They all imagined what it would be like if Spirit saw that the person who knocked up his daughter was back after two years.

" Also don't tell him because I don't think he will be too pleased with me." Soul sulked back in his chair.

" That would be an awesome Death Scythe battle," Black*Star said, " I place my money on Soul."

" Me on Soul. He's strong." Patty laughed and clapped her hands.

" Sorry Soul, but I would have to place my money on Spirit because he has more training and experience than you." Kid said.

" Yeah Kid I agree. Spirit has more experience than I have being alive."

" Either way I want Spirit to win." Liz mumbled. Soul growled at her.

" DADDY!" Sora cheered.

" Hey. He said something!" Soul pointed at the kid.

" He does that a lot."

" That awesome." Soul ran his finger through Sora's hair. Sora grabbed onto Souls hair and wouldn't let go. He started to pull on it.

" Hey kid let go." Soul tried struggling but his head hurt whenever he tried. Maka tried helping his but she just made it worst. There was a roar of laughter. The waitress walked into the room and stood next to Kid. She looked about their age and had short blonde hair and black eyes.

" Shall I come back later?" She said while staring at Sora.

" Naw. Now is probably going to be the best time to order." Kid chuckled.

" Okay. What would you like sir."

We all ordered and she walked away. Sora let go of Soul's hair eventually because Maka gave him a toy. When they all got their food it ended up being kind of small proportions

" Well. Let's eat." The lunch was good. It didn't fill everybody else very much and the bill was really expensive. Kid ended up paying for all of it.

Everybody was walking on the roads in Death City. They had gotten some food and were now just wondering around. Soul and Maka were hand in hand and Maka's head was lying on Soul's shoulder. Liz was in front of them holding and playing with Sora. Kid and Black*Star were talking and were behind everybody else. Patty was next to Liz and staring at Soul.

" What is it Patty?" Soul asked. Maka lifted her head up and looked at Soul.

" There's something wrong about this."

" Not this again." Soul groaned as her tilted his head back.

" I still don't trust you." Patty grinned and looked straight ahead. Soul looked down at Maka who was now staring at the ground while her hair was in front of her face, trying to cover her eyes.

" Don't worry Maka."

" I know you won't leave me. I still worry a little though."

" I understand."

'_Shit_'

XXX

" Well you guys, let's all go back to our places and get changed. Then later tonight we can meet up somewhere" Kid said.

" How about my place." Maka said.

" I can go with that Besides, right now I fell like going home and sleeping." Black*Star yawned. They started going their separate ways. Liz, Kid, and Patty went back to Kid's mansion. Black*Star Tsubaki were heading back to their place. Soul followed behind them but Maka tugged on his sleeve.

" Hey Soul?" Soul looked down to see Maka looking at him.

" Yeah." He smiled.

" Do you want to come over to my place so that you can help me put Sora to bed." Maka widened her eyes.

" And get in bed with you." Black*Star mimicked her. Only Tsubaki heard him though. She blushed.

" Sure thing Maka." Soul smiled as they headed off towards Maka's apartment. Black*Star smirked.

'_Poor Maka, If only she knew. Come on Soul you love her. Don't torture her like this._" Soul thought ashe walked off with her.

XXX

Soul and Maka walked into her apartment and headed towards Maka's bedroom. Soul was holding him in his arms

" Hey Maka. If Sora is in your room then what are you using my old room for?" Maka thought to herself before speaking.

" I guess I never really thought about it. I like having Sora near me so that I know he is safe and I don't have to get up that much whenever he cries."

" I would make him closer to me if it meant not having to get up."

" I'm not lazy like you."

" I know you aren't. That's why you are such a great mother." Soul smiled at Maka. He handed Sora off to Maka.

" Thanks." Maka blushed. She put Sora down in his crib.

" I think that I should be heading back to Black*Stars now. If I stay here much longer than I might not have enough energy to go back."

" Okay." Maka smiled. She wanted him to stay longer but she didn't want to be a bother to him.

" Hey Soul."

" Huh?"

" Why don't you move in here. I have an extra room available. Plus you could see Sora everyday." Maka looked down and shuffled her foot. She was nervous that he was going to say no.

" I could work that out." Maka snapped up.

" Really!"

" I mean it makes sense. I'll talk to Black*Star tonight about it."

_'That went better than I thought it would.' _Maka thought.

" That sounds great." Maka smiled.

" Cool. Well I got to go Maka."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." They both walked out of Maka's room and to the front door.

" Goodbye Soul."

" Bye Maka." Maka tackled him against the wall outside of her room and started kissing him wildly. He kissed back and started laughing.

" Okay now you can go." Maka ran back inside and slammed the door shut before Soul could say anything.

Soul smiled as he walked down the streets.

_'Sorry Black*Star, but I got a new place.'_

**I'm not as proud of this chapter as I was on the others but I thought it was okay enough to put on FanFiction. I wrote the part after they ate lunch first but then I thought it was skipping too much so I was going to make it be chapter six. I made the whole lunch part but thought that it left off weirdly so I added after that. I also didn't write anyting about them eating lunch because I didn't think of anything I could write. Finally, I might be needing help with a chapter in the future so look out for that. **

**-Blade out**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul was walking back to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place after just putting his son to bed with his new roommate.

" Shit. How am I going to tell Black*Star that I am moving in with Maka now. Who knows, he might be relieved." Soul shrugged.

He walked up to his door and knocked on it. He heard some clashing sounds and footsteps coming from inside.

" Is something wrong in there." Soul yelled through the door.

" Come in. It's open." He heard someone yell from inside. Soul opened the door and walked in. Tsubaki was by the stove boiling some water in a pot.

" Black*Star is sleeping in our room."

" It's the middle of the day. How is he asleep?"

" You know Black*Star. He likes to sleep after a meal."

" Oh yeah. Hey Tsubaki, ca I ask you a question."

" Sure Soul. What is it?" Tsubaki smiled at me.

" How do you think Black*Star will take it when I tell him that Maka wants me to move in with her." Tsubaki froze everything that she was doing and looked at Soul with a killer face on.

" What did you say?" Tsubaki said in a low growling voice.

" I I...said that... Maka... wants me to move... in with her." Tsubaki dropped the pan that was in her hand and pinned Soul to the wall.

" Don't you fucking hurt my friend again. I had to deal with her sobbing once and it broke my heart hearing her complain about how she will have to do this on her own. Now you all of a sudden try to come into her life again and everything will be okay. I don't think so. Don't fucking hurt Maka or I will hurt you." Tsubaki's eyes looked the same colors as Souls.

" Okay Tsubaki. I promise I won't hurt her."

" Good." Tsubaki smiled her usual smile as she back away and started cleaning up the things that she dropped. Souls heart stopped as he walked over to the couch and sat down. This once sweet and innocent girl was now trying to rip his heart out.

" Aw screw it. BLACK*STAR WAKE UP." Soul yelled as he pounded on his room door.

" Come on in Soul."

Soul opened his door and saw Blck*Star sitting up on his bed.

" Your up?"

" Yeah. I have been for a while just thinking about stuff."

" Okay. Listen dude I gotta tell you something."

" What? What's going on?"

" Listen. Maka was thinking about me moving in with her so that I could help and stuff." Black*Star stared at Soul.

" No." Black*Star said bluntly.

" What?"

" I said no."

" Why shouldn't I?"

" Because I don't want you hurting her. I know you aren't staying here forever. You are just going to leave her again. It's hurts even now seeing her so happy."

" I'll see what I can do about staying. I don't want to hurt Maka either. That's why I left her in the first place. I didn't want her heart to be broken."

" How is admitting to Maka that you love her then having a one night stand with her make her not heart broken."

" It was either that or killing her." Black*Star got up and got up in Soul's face. Now Soul was starting to get pissed off.

" You are one of the worst people I have ever met Soul. I thought I knew you but I found out I was wrong two years ago."

" Black*Star stop." Soul was turning red.

" You showed that you loved her then left her. She raised a child that had no father. You're worthless."

" Black*Star, stop now."

" I thought I would be happy to see you again but now that I know that you are leaving again and that now you are moving in with her, now I'm pissed. I didn't realize until now that I don't want to see your face. You didn't just leave her. You left us."

" Shut up!" Soul's fist bashed into Black*Star's head.

" You think that it was easy knowing that I left Maka for that long. I didn't know that all of this was going to happy. Do you honestly think that I would ever try to hurt her. I had to leave for her safety because I made a stupid deal with someone that I regret now. I don't care what you think of me but don't ever say that I did this just to hurt her or that I don't love her." Black*Star stood there speechless.

" I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I know you care for Maka and that you love her and will do anything not to hurt her. I just needed to get that out of my system."

" I get it Black*Star. I know that I haven't been the best person in the world. I won't leave her. I promise." Soul looked down in despair. He opened the door.

" Hey Soul." Soul looked back at Black*Star.

" What is it."

" Please don't hurt Maka."

" I would never purposefully hurt her." Soul smiled at him and Black*Star gave a thumbs up.

" Well there are some certain times when you..."

" I'm leaving."

" What? I over heard her talking about how big your..." Soul slammed the door shut so that he wouldn't hear the rest of Black*Stars conversation on how ummmm big Soul is.

Soul grabbed his stuff and walked out of the apartment and headed to Maka's. Or now his.

" So I'm finally gonna be with Maka again. Don't worry Black*Star, I will never hurt her for as long as I live."

XXX

Maka was cleaning up the apartment. Making some room for him. She hadn't gone into his old room since he left because it would just bring back more bad memories. She was just happy that she would be in his arms again.

" I wonder how Black*Star took the news." She shrugged it off and started cooking dinner. Pasta should be good enough. They were having everybody over so she had to cook a couple of things.

Knock*Knock*

" Hey Maka. It's me." Maka smiled at the sound of his voice. She went over to the door and opened it.

" Come on in. I'm just cooking dinner. Sora's awake on the floor in you want to play with him."

" He's on the floor?"

" I put him on a blanket with a couple of toys. The TV is also on so you can change it to whatever you want. It has to be appropriate though."

" Yeah Yeah. I know"

Soul walked into the living room and sat next to the baby version of him.

" Hey kiddo, what's up?" Sora laughed and grabbed his hair again.

" DADDY!"

" Let go of my hair you little."

" Soul! No cussing in front of him."

" Get him off." Maka ran over to Sora and gave him one of the toys that was on the ground. He let go of Soul's hair.

" You need to teach me how to do that."

" It's not me. It the magic of toys."

Sora was jumping up and down, while sitting, and threw the toy into Soul's face.

" Thanks Kid." The three of them laughed together. They were a happy little family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For now.

**My arms hurt so much right now and I am really tired. I already have the story planned out for the next couple of chapters but I have no idea how it will end. You guys are always open to PM me because I love talking to the people that read my stories. I respond most of the time.**

**-Blade out**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka and Soul were in their apartment. Soul had just moved in and didn't have anything except his clothes in his room. He was going to get a few things the next day so he was going to sleep on the couch... or Maka's room. Currently Maka and Soul were watching a movie on TV. Soul was lying on the couch with Maka in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. They also had a blanket around him.

" Hey Maka, what time is everybody coming over." Maka turned over and looked at Soul.

" In about four hours." She smiled.

" What are we going to do exactly."

" Just have some fun. You never know what could happen next when those people are over at our house."

" That's true. Remember what Black*Star and Tsubaki did last time."

" Don't ever mention that. I still can't get the image out of my head."

" That was a fun night." Soul laughed.

" Why don't we make tonight fun. Maka whispered in his ear. Soul's eyes widened at the thought.

" I think I could work with that." Soul kissed Maka. It lasted for a couple of seconds before they separated.

" I don't feel like cooking right now. I can save it till later right?"

" I'm pretty sure that once we get some drinks in our system that we won't care about what the dinner tastes like."

" We're drinking?!"

" Black*Star will probably slip something into our drinks no matter what."

" Yeah I guess."

" I do feel like I could go for some dinner right now though."

" Why don't you have an appetizer." Maka smiled seductively.

" I'd rather save the best for dessert." Soul eyed her. Maka kissed Soul again and wrapped her arms around him. She scooted closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Soul laughed.

" Nice try Maka."

" Dammit." Maka got up and walked over to the kitchen.

" Enjoy doing that while you can Maka."

" Doing what?" Maka looked back at Soul who was still under the blanket and shirtless.

" Walking. After tonight you won't be able to." Maka's eyes shot wide open. Her face was fire red.

" O...okay." She walked over and started making somethings. She had already made the pasta and was going to reheat it later. Now she needed to get some drinks.

" Hey Soul."

" Yeah. What is it Maka?"

" Would you mind going and getting some drinks for me."

" Do you think that it is such a good idea. I mean somebody might see me."

" Yeah I guess you're right. I'll go I guess."

" Sorry Maka. I wish I could."

" It's fine. Me and Sora will go."

" That reminds me. Who's going to look after him."

" My father." Maka frowned.

" He can stand being around you father?"

" I can't tell because whenever I go over there, he takes him in his arms and never lets go. He is a little bummed that Sora doesn't look that much like me though."

" He looks like you."

" How. He has your white hair, your red eyes, your laziness, and your weird shark teeth."

" Your big beautiful eyes. Even if they aren't red, they still look like yours. He loves books. He's smart, funny, and has your last name. He might not look like you but he acts like it."

' _Yep. My last name. '_

" I'll make some food while you go get some drinks."

" Okay. That's sounds good." Soul pulled the blanket off of him.

'_Holy Crap. I forgot how good Soul looks without a shirt on.'_ Maka kept staring until she realized that Soul had been looking at him.

" Miss this huh."

" Sh... shut up."

" Go get some drinks."

" Okay." Maka walked over into her room and picked up Sora out of his crib.

" Come on Sora. We are going to go on a little ride."

" Yay." Sora clapped his hands. Maka walked out of her room and out of the apartment. She walked down the streets of Death City. Every once in a while she would run into a wall because she was thinking about what would happen tonight. It even made her legs wobble now.

" But I need these things." She pouted. Maybe having Soul back wasn't such a good idea after all.

Maka walked into the store and walked to the drinks. She looked at all the different kinds.

" I wonder what kinds of drinks that everyone would like."

" Hey Maka." Maka looked over and saw Ox walking towards her with Kim wrapped in his arms.

" Oh hey Ox, Kim."

" Hello Maka." Kim waved at her.

" How is Sora doing. He sure looks happier than usual."

" He's always been this happy. Maybe just not when he is around a large group of people. Soul was like that too."

" So you are finally saying his name without crying huh."

_' Shit'_

" Well I'm glad that you can. You need to forget that bastard and move on. He was a horrible person." Ox looked at Sora who had tears in his eyes.

" Soul isn't a horrible person. He left because if he didn't then I would have been killed!"

" You don't have to make excuses for him."

" I'm not." Maka turned away before grabbing some soda's.

" What was her problem."

" I don't know Ox. Maybe Soul isn't really dead."

" Naw, I doubt that."

" Yeah you're right."

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but I will update tomorrow. I need some help for the next couple of chapters. If you have a really dirty mind and are good at lemons then PM me and I will tell you what you can do. It might not be between Soul and Maka though. You will have to see. If you aren't dirty and have a clean mind then I will put you on a different part. I will tell you guys when The dirtiness is starting so that you can skip it. It should be clean the rest of the time. Thanks.**

**- Blade out**


	8. Chapter 8

Maka was walking up to her place with one arm full of groceries and the other with Sora. She tried putting the grocery bags on her arm while her hand reached into to her pocket and got her keys.

" My arms hurt. Why can't you learn how to walk." Sora looked up at Maka in confusion.

" I guess you do have my eyes. Even if they are red." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. Maka walked up to her apartment door and opened it. She walked in and saw that Soul was still lying on the couch.

" Did you cook anything."

" There's some boiling water over there." There was a little pot of water on the stove.

" What were you going to make?"

" I don't know. Something that has to do with water." Maka scoffed and looked through the cupboards.

" I guess there are few things that _I_ could make."

" Don't forget that Kid is also going to bring 8 plates of food."

" Just because Kid is bringing food doesn't give you a reason not to cook anything." Maka walked over to Soul, who was still shirtless just to tease Maka, and handed Sora to him.

" Here. Have some father son bonding time." Soul took Sora and put him on the couch next to him so he was sitting up straight. Sora climbed back onto Souls lap. He picked him up and put him next to him again. Sora climbed onto Souls lap again.

" You aren't going to give up are you." Sora looked at him with his big red eyes. They were extra big right now.

" That face only works when your mom does it." Sora made his eyes even bigger and got closer to Souls face.

" You're creeping me out kid. Just sit on my lap and we can watch some TV." Soul picked up the remote and changed the channel to some action film. It wasn't bloody enough to be rated R but the kid had probably seen some blood before.

" Three more hours huh? I wonder what how everyone will react at the end of this whole ordeal. As long as I see you and your mother after then I'm fine. I will never leave you kid. Never again. I love you and your mom more than anything and will never do anything to hurt you." Sora grabbed onto Soul's hair and was pulling at it.

" I can't say the same for you though." Sora laughed.

" That was sweet." Soul looked up and saw Maka staring at him.

Soul picked up Sora and set him aside. He got up and put both his arms on either side of her on her shoulders.

" It's true though." Soul brought his forehead across hers. He slowly moved closer and kissed her. She got comfortable and pushed closer to him. He started moving his hand farther down her back but she swatted it away.

" Not in front of the baby."

" He won't understand what's happening."

" Still. No funny business." Soul went over to Sora. He picked him up and hugged him. Maka smiled and worked more on the food. When she wasn't looking, Soul picked up the kid so he was in Soul's hands and his feet were dangling.

" I love you kid but you are going to be some trouble in the future." Sora giggled which made Soul laugh and hug him even tighter.

" Daddy!" Sora yelled and wrapped his legs around his father. Soul rocked him back and forth. He loved the warmth of something that he could call his. A warm feeling came from inside his stomach when he thought of it. A sudden drop of weight also came onto his shoulder. He pulled the child back and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth was open.

" So you're asleep huh? Might as well put you to bed." Soul walked over to Maka's room and opened the door. He walked a couple of steps before slowly lowering the sleeping child down onto the cushion. He had never held a child before. The feeling of it was enjoyable.

" Hey Maka. I put Sora to bed."

" Okay. It will just be a few minutes before I'm done and we can have some me and you time."

" Is it anything too loud that our sleeping child won't wake up to. I still love the feeling of saying ' Our child'."

" Don't worry. That kid sleeps like a log."

" That might come in handy in the future. From now on, you dad will be seeing more of his grandchild. How did he react to when he found out what happened?" Maka tensed up.

" I don't want to talk about it."

" Seriously. I want to hear this."

" Well first thing he did was faint. Then he woke up a couple of days later. He started searching for you but I told him some of the story and he broke a few things. I told him that you weren't alive anymore and he said that he would kill himself just to go and kill you again. I told him it was wrong and he said that he was sorry and would treasure this kid forever."

" What did he really say."

" Nothing. A big book was in contact with his skull. Then he realized how much of an idiot he was being and apologized."

" Shit. What am I going to do. Surprisingly knowing all of the things that I have done to other people the last two years, I didn't think that it would take this long to die. I thought I would way before I saw Spirit again." Maka laughed at that. She came out of the kitchen and held Soul's hand in front of her.

" He will never kill you. That would be hurting his daughter and his grandchild more than it would be hurting you."

" You always know exactly what to say in depressing times like these." They both smiled and embraced each other.

" When are you dropping him off?"

" In about thirty minutes."

" Can I pick out what he dresses in?"

" No."

" Please."

" No."

" But I want to."

" I said no."

" Come on."

" No!"

" I'm going to anyway."

" No you aren't"

" I'm getting up right now."

" Don't you dare."

" I am."

" No."

" I'm going."

" No."

" I'm opening the door."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" Maka."

" Fuck."

" CHOP!" Soul fell to the ground clutching his head. Blood was spilling onto the floor leaving stains."

" Soul get up. You're leaving blood stains on the floor."

" You chopped my head in half."

" You deserved it."

" Fine. I'll just watch the end of this movie."

" That's what you do best/"

XXX

" I'm taking Sora right now." Maka said when she was walking out the door. Sora was in her arms.

" Good luck Sora."

" He'll need it" Soul smiled at that.

_'I wonder what it's like to have Spirit as a grandfather.' _He shivered at the thought of it.

" Bye Maka. See you when you get back. You too Sora."

" Bye Soul."

" Bye bye daddy." Sora waved at him. Maka shut the door and locked it.

" That kid is so adorable. I'm honored to call him my son. I can't wait to be with Maka again. I won't hurt her. I promise." Soul lied down and watched the end of the movie. The credits rolled through and he walked to him room and lied on the ground.

" I need some furniture."

**Weekend. More updates. The party is next and if you want to be a part of it then you can. It will either be a really long chapter or a couple chapter. I dunno. I have no life**

**- Blade out**


	9. Chapter 9

" HEY EVERYONE. YOUR GOD IS NOW HERE!" Black*Star yelled as he came crashing through the door without warning.

" You're paying for a new door if something happens to that one." -_- ( That was Maka's face )

" I WILL PAY FOR NOTHING."

" MAKA CHOP!" Maka crushed a book into his skull and he fell on the ground.

" Dammit Black*Star, you got some blood on my book." Maka put the book down on the table with the food.

" Kid should be here in about 20 an hour. I told him to come at seven but after that all I heard was whining." Black*Star regained consciousness and stood to his feet grasping his head.

" Where's Soul?"

" He's in his room. There's nothing in there though so I can't imagine he's doing anything important. One second." Maka walked over to Soul's door and knocked on it.

" Soul come out, Black*Star and Tsubaki are here."

" Okay." Soul got up and opened the door to see Maka in front of him with a confused expression.

" What's that look for?"

" What were you doing in there."

" Nothing really. I was just making an important phone call."

" Did I interrupt you. I'm sure they can wait."

" No. He was being a jackass about something so I hang up."

" Okay. Well come on then." Maka grabbed Souls hand and dragged him into the living room. Soul saw Black*Star and Tsubaki in front of him.

" Hey guys, what's up?"

" I'm ready to party. We should probably wait for Kid, Liz, and Patty to arrive though. It can't be a party without the OCD freak and his two weapons here."

" I agree with you on that one bro." Black*Star and Soul highfived. Soul went to the kitchen and grabbed some food.

" You aren't even going to wait for everyone else to arrive."

" I don't want to wait another hour before I can eat."

" Hey, Where's Sora?" Black*Star asked.

" You really expected us to keep him here. Me and Soul aren't stupid. We knew that you were going to put something in our drinks."

" Really?"

" Yeah." Soul and Maka said in unison.

" He's with my dad."

" Poor kid."

" That's what I said!" Soul pointed to himself.

" So does he know?"

" Know what Black*Star." Maka looked at Black*Star confused.

" Are there any cuts or bruises on me. Am I in the hospital."Soul said

" No." Black*Star was now the one who looked confused.

" So do you really think that we told him."

" No?"

" No Black*Star. He is still clueless and will be for a while."

" Oh okay. I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't tell him if I were you."

" Exactly."

**XXX**

**( An hour later )**

" 5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Knock* Knock*

" YES I KNEW IT. EXACTLY AT EIGHT."

" We all knew it Black*Star." Maka said as she walked over and opened the door.

" Sorry we're late Maka. Some freak wouldn't let us go until it was the ' perfect time'."

" It's okay Liz. At least you are here now." Liz walked in with three bowls of food, Patty with three, and kid with two.

" Just put those over on the table with the rest of the food." They did so. After setting down the food, and a little movement due to lack of space and unsymmetricalness, Everybody was here and sitting on the ground.

" What should we do first?" Liz asked.

" Why not eat something. I'm starving." Soul complained.

" That sounds good." Kid smirked.

" I'll get the drinks!" Black*Star darted up and towards the kitchen. " Who wants this one." Black*Star pointed to a big orange bottle.

" ME!" Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki said.

" How about the purple one." Patty and Maka shot their hands up.

" And I'll take this one." Black*Star poured all of the drinks into different cups. While also pouring alcohol.

" What about you Soul?"

" I'll get some water."

' _Nice try Black*Star. I know what you're up to_.'

**XXX**

**( one hour later. Cuz lets face it, The boys eat a lot.)**

" I'm so full."

" Well you shouldn't have eaten so much. Now I have to drag you all the way home."

" Sorry Tsubaki."

" It's okay. I'm used to it." Tsubaki sighed. Black*Star wobbled over and patted her back.

" I feel funny." Maka said.

" That's probably just the alcohol kicking in." Soul smirked.

" Dammit. I forgot about that." Maka whined.

" I warned you Maka but you said that Black*Star didn't do anything."

" You should have stopped me stupid." Maka laughed _really_ loud.

" I didn't drink anything so if you guys need help just ask." Soul said.

" Thank man." Black*Star said with tears in his eyes.

" How much did you put in this?" Liz asked.

" I accidentally dropped the bottle in while pouring it."

" Crap." That's all that Liz said before she passed out.

" So Liz is the first one to go. I didn't expect that to happen. Let's see who's next." Black*Star hiccuped.

" I think it's Tsubaki!" Kid yelled.

" I think so too." Maka fist pumped.

" I think it will be Soul. He's a lightweight... I think. I don't know." Patty laughed.

" I not drinking psychopath." -_- ( Soul's face.)

" I still think you will pass out first." Soul sighed. He got up and walked towards his room.

" I'm going to bed. Don't get too carried away."

" No stay!." Maka yelped before jumping up and darting her tongue into Soul's mouth. He smiled and returned the favor but pushed her away mere seconds later.

" Maka, you're drunk."

" You promised * Hiccup * that you would have sex with meh tonght."

" YEAH. SOUL'S THE MAN." Black*Star yelled.

" Please you guys. I think you should all go home. I'll call for a cab." Soul pulled out his phone and started dialing.

" NO!" Maka grabbed Soul's phone and chucked it at the wall.

" You said that you would and I felt special. That means we are."

" I'd be taking advantage of you and that wouldn't be cool."

" Too bad." Maka jumped on Soul and made him fall to the ground.

" Fine I will later. Just after everyone leaves." Soul was lying out of his ass.

" Everybody leave now!"

" No!" Black*Star yelled. " I want to keep going."

" We will again tomorrow. Oh and maybe the next day. HOW ABOUT THE REST OF OUR LIFE. I just want some time with Soul."

" Okay. EVERYBODY OUT."

" I don't wanna." Kid whined.

" But if we don't leave then we can't party anymore."

" I totally get it now." Tsubaki giggled.

" I'll grab my big sis!" Patty waved her hands in the air. In one swift motion, she picked up her sister and darted down the hallway.

" Okay, thank you." Soul hung up the phone. " I just called and some cabs should be here shortly."

" THANK YOU SOUL!" Kid yelled. " You know I never admitted this but I think you're a good guy."

" Thank you Kid... I think."

" No thank you man." Kid put his hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul brushed it off. " Let's get you all down stairs. After that we can find Patty." Soul took everyone and helped them get downstairs.

Maka stood there not moving. She was thinking about different types of positions.

" No not that one." She walked into her room and got out a needle. She giggled and hiccuped. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She tiptoed over to The cub boards.

" You bastard. You left me with a child and no help. I'm gonna kill you." She lazily threw some punches at the mirror.

" You're not Soul. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA." Maka laughed maniacally. She got an idea.

" Where are those damn things?" Maka opened a cub board and grabbed the condoms that Soul got. She grabbed the needle and poked holes in all of them. Then she put them back in the box and back inside so it didn't look like she did anything.

" There. Now you can knock up another girl and go with her and leave me alone again." Maka started crying. " Soul. I miss you. I'm gonna tell you off when you get back up here... again."

" Maka?"

" Oh shit." Maka ran out from the bathroom and leaned up against the wall.

" Hello sexy. Ready." Maka smiled before she fell over and blacked out.

" Maka!" Soul ran over and picked her up.

" God dammit Maka."

" S... Soul."

" Good you're okay."

" Let's do it."

" What?"

" You heard what I said. I want you inside of me."

' _Shit. What am I going to say_?"

" We already did."

" We did?"

" Yeah."

" Oh, okay." Maka fell asleep in Soul's arms.

" You're gonna be the death of me Maka Albarn." Soul carried Maka to her room and lied her on her bed. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

" I'll protect you Maka." Soul's eyes slowly closed as he fell into the darkness.

**I know it's a little short but the next few days are going to be funny. And more partying. I made a poll so... yeah. Here's a chapter. I would have made more today but I was out with some family. I got a whole bunch of Soul Eater crap.**

**- Blade out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight shined through her window and onto her face. She moved around a little bit and noticed that something was holding her down. She looked to her left and saw Soul's arm around her. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night.

' _I practically threw myself at him and he didn't want to take advantage of me so he put me to bed. He really does care about me and._'

" Shit!" Maka yelled, waking Soul up.

" What's wrong Maka?"Soul rubbed his eyes and looked up at Maka who was now sitting up.

" I forgot to get Sora last night. That must mean that he spend the night and my... oh crap." Maka got up quickly but felt pain in her head. He yelled out in agony as she grabbed her head.

" I told you not to drink whatever Black*Star gave you. You should have listened. Trust me in the future." Soul smirked.

" Yeah. I will." Maka slowly walked out of her room and into the kitchen, Soul following her. She opened a drawer and grabbed some pills to take so her headache would go away. She got a glass and chugged down the medicine.

" I'm gonna go." Maka grabbed her keys and grabbed the door handle. Soul grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

" You don't have to Maka. I'm sure that you father would be overjoyed if he could stay longer with his grandchild."

" Yeah I guess. It would be nice if I could get some time off and spend it with you."

" I like that idea." Soul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

" Soul can I ask you something? And you have to tell the truth. Don't lie just so that you don't hurt my feelings."

" Sure. You can ask me anything."

" Were you with any girls while you were gone." Soul froze.

" Well some girls asked me out but I said no to all of them. I didn't feel like dating anybody."

" That's good. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't cheating on somebody with me."

" I might be a bad person but I'm not that bad of a jackass."

" You're not a bad person."

" Don't try to deny it Maka. I am a horrible human being." Soul let go of Maka and faced away so his back was towards her.

" I don't deserve a good person like you. Two years ago I left the girl that I had dreamed of having for years."

" But you had to."

" I should have fought back. I was weak back then. I didn't know what to do with myself. Now I'm back and I don't know what to say to everyone. I can't talk to anybody about the hell that I have had to go through the past couple of years. If they did know, then I would have to leave again. And this time... I wouldn't come back."

" Soul." Maka said quietly.

" I'm sorry Maka. I'm just still a little shaken up fron the whole ordeal. I'm fine now though." Soul took out his phone and saw the time.

" Hole shit! It's already five in the afternoon."

" WHAT! How did we sleep in that late."

" If I had a choice then I would sleep in that late everyday. You woke up that late because you were drinking last night."

" I'm gonna call my dad." Maka walked over to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear.

" Hello."

" I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I would wake up so late."

" Uh-huh."

" Of course you can."

" Well I'm kind of busy right now."

" Okay thanks." Maka hung up the phone.

" Good news Soul. He's going to keep Sora a little longer." Soul sighed in relief.

" Good. That means that we could have some fun right now."

" I like your idea of fun."

" I have some unfinished business to do. Something that I couldn't finish Last night."

" Seriously. You want to do this right now. It's a little early don't you think"

"If you want, we can wait till tonight."

" NO NO NO NO! I take back what I said."

" Good. Warning though. Once I start. I might not be able to stop."

" I'm scared."

" You should be." Maka grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him into her room.

" A little aggresive huh."

" You don't even know the half of it." Maka griined at him.

_'This time, You better not leave me Soul Eater Evans_.' Maka thought to herself as she let go of Soul's hand and ran into her room.

But what she thought was the truth

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

was actually a lie.

**Shortest chapter yet. I don't mind though because I had alot of fun writing it. I wrote this chapter then realized it was 500 WORDS LONG. Holy shit man. Warning for the next chapter. Just warning you. That's all I really have to say. I guess if you guys have any questions then you can like ask me or whatever. I wrote the next chapter like two days ago so I should edit it a little and then I will post it. So yeah.**

**- Blade out**


	11. Chapter 11

A little note before this chapter starts. This is a very naughty chapter so if you don't like stuff like that then skip all of the bold stuff below and skip to the end where it isn't. Here is Chapter 11?

**Maka had pulled Soul into her bedromm. She let go of his hand and walked next to her bedroom. Soul turned around and locked the door. Before Soul could even turn around, Maka tackled him onto her bed. She slammed him onto the bed and pulled him into a deep kiss. This was better than all the other ones. It had more of a lust feeling to it.**

**Soul decided that he would let Maka have the dominance. He would do whatever she wanted to do.**

**Soul tucked a loose strand of Maka's hair behind her ears.**

**_' She looks so beautiful right now.'_**

**Maka lowered her body onto Soul's and kissed him softly. She licked the bottom of his lip for entrance and he didn't hesitate. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck. Sadly, she didn't go much longer. She parted them and got off of Soul. She sat with her legs crossed and looked down. Soul did the same but next to her.**

**" What's wrong?"**

**" Do you really want to do this Soul?"**

**"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do this. I really do love you Maka."**

**"I love you too. I just still doubt it a little. I don't want to go through all of this again. Not after what happened last time." Soul looked down in sorrow.**

**" I won't hurt you or Sora again Maka. I promise that I will protect you guys and not let you go."**

**" Never?"**

**" Never." Maka kissed Soul again and laid him back down. What she didn't see was that Soul's fingers were crossed behind his back while saying all of it.**

**Soul started with her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head in one swift motion. She finished it off with pulling her arms out of the holes. Then went his shirt. She ripped it off of his body and threw it on her dresser, knocking over a few things.**

**" Do you want to pick that up?"**

**" This room is going to get messy anyway. I will tomorrow."**

**" Okay." Maka unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Once her arms couldn't reach, she used her toes to finished off the job. Now he was in his boxers.**

**" I can feel that."**

**" It's you fault for being so sexy."**

**" Awesome." Soul unclipped Maka's bra and threw it on the ground next to his pants.**

**" You've gotten bigger since last time."**

**" I could say the same for you."**

**' _Shit,'_ Maka thought ', _It hurt last time. Now how is it going to feel.'_**

**" You okay Maka?"**

**" Huh. Oh sorry, I was just deep in thought."**

**" That's good."**

**Maka flipped them over so that now Soul was the one on top. Slowly, Soul's hand started moving down her stomach. He pulled off her skirt and threw it so it landed on the door handle. Soul let go of her mouth when he felt through her soaking wet underwear.**

**" Well that's a good sign." Soul laughed before sliding his mouth to her neck. Maka moaned.**

**" Keep doing that."**

**" I have a better idea." Soul slipped his hand in her panties and used his index finger to slide into her most sensitive area..**

**_' Wow. She really does want this.'_**

**Next came his middle finger. Maka arched her back. "S-Soul..." Soul loved hearing his name being called out. It turned him on even more. If that's even possible. Then finally a third.**

**Soul started moving his head down her stomach and to where his fingers were. Then replaced his fingers with his mouth. Maka groaned in pleasure as her body shook. This didn't happen last time. It was the other way around. Maka held on to the bed sheets for dear life as she felt like she was going to die of pleasures , moaning as Soul was doing his business to hers.**

**"SOUL!" Maka's walls tightened and stuff happened. Soul moved back up to Maka's face and kissed her.**

**" Happy."**

**" More than you'll ever know." Soul kissed her again**

**"I know it's been a while so I'll be careful." Soul whispered into Maka's ear.**

**" I trust you 100%."**

**_' The first time it hurt but I haven't had sex since then so I don't know if it does again after that. I hope it doesn't every time or else that would suck.'_ Maka thought as she remembered how much pain that it caused last time.**

**"Just tell me if you want to stop."**

**_' I liked having Soul be my first but why did he have to be so big. I must admit however after a while I liked it.'_**

**Soul kissed Maka's lips and entered inside of her slowly. The pain wasn't there like last time. It just felt really good. Maka moaned loudly. She dropped her head in embarrassment. Soul laughed.**

**" Don't be embarrassed Maka. I like it when you do that . It turns me on. I'm just glad that I'm not hurting you." Maka wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**" You could never hurt me anymore."**

**" Y...yeah."**

**Soul began to move. He was moving out of Maka then quickly returning. Maka moaned at all of the adrenaline that was rushing through her body. He leaned down and planted soft kisses all over her face as he moved inside her. He loved the feeling of this just as much as she had.**

**Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent as Soul was picking up the pace a little. She felt like a useless rag doll at the moment.**

**Soul was in a world of his own. Not even realizing that he was nearly ramming himself into her.**

**" Sorry. I got carried away."**

**" Don't apologize. I want more."**

**" Good because I've got more where that came from."**

**Soul got even more faster and more deeper than he was before. She couldn't even make out noises which made Soul even more turned on. Maka felt full right now.**

**_' How does he fit inside of me?' _Maka thought with the little life that she had left.**

**Maka wrapped her legs around Soul and wouldn't budge. This was better now that she had more experience and wasn't a newby. Same goes for Soul. Maka was very close. She couldn't hold on for very much longer. Soul felt the same way.**

**"Soul!" Maka cried louder than ever before. Her body began to shake. She loved the feeling of this and wasn't even thinking of what could come next. She just went with the moment. With one final fast movement, they both climaxed. He released himself inside of Maka, filling her with warmness. Soul lied on top of her and after a couple of minutes moved out.**

**They both panted for a minute while holding each others hands. Maka missed him already but she knew he was close by.**

**" I missed that feeling so much."**

**" Me too."**

" I also like the feeling of knowing that you will be there tomorrow." Soul looked over at Maka and smiled, not answering her.

" Goodnight Soul. I love you."

" I love you too Maka."

Maka fell asleep in Souls arms. This is a feeling that she would never miss. Enjoy it while it lasts Maka Albarn.

**XXX**

**( The next morning )**

Soul woke up the next morning naked and next to Maka.

" How did we sleep all through last night. It was like six." Soul got up and thought about all that had happened last night.

" Sorry Maka." He grabbed his boxers and pants and wobbled as he had to balance to put them back on. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed his shirt. He walked out of her room and found his shoes and socks and his jacket. After all of his garments were back on him and leaving no trace that he was in Maka's room, well except all of the broken things, he walked back into her room and touched her hair.

" I'll be back."

Soul walked out of her room, slowly so that he wouldn't make any noise that could wake up Maka, and into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil to write down something. He finished and walked next to Maka's bed. He placed the letter on her bedstand and smiled at the sleeping beauty that was his now two times.

" Maka." Soul's smile faded as he grabbed his keys and left the building.

**Another chapter here. It took longer than I wanted it to to write this. I'm also sad that I didn't make it longer. Flame all you want. I don't give rats ass if you hate it. I mean I do care a little and if you didn't then I would cry in a corner for a few minutes but that's all. Tell me what you think and have a handy dandy life.**

**- Blade out**


	12. Chapter 12

Maka woke up feeling a warmth in her heart. She had missed the feeling of his touch and longed for it to be with her again. Even though she promised that she wouldn't forgive him, some how she did.

' I've been wanting that to happen for so many years.' Maka smiled even wider, if possible, and looked to her right expecting to see him, but there was nothing there. Her eyes shot open along with her mouth.

" N...no. Not again." Maka was mortified. Tears started to stream down her face and she punched her mattress.

" I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" She yelled. " I knew that he wasn't going to change. He's still the same person that left two years ago." Maka got up off of her bed and ran towards the kitchen. Leaving behind the note that Soul had left her She opened a cabinet and found a little knife. She pulled it to her arm but then let it down. " I can't do this to myself." Maka put it back and walked towards her room. She yanked off the blanket and wrapped herself inside of it. The letter that was on her nightstand flew off and onto the floor. She never got the chance to see it. It lie open on the floor.

_Maka, _

_I had a great time last night and I will never regret it. I didn't want to wake you so I'm just leaving you a note saying that I am going to go get some food so I can make breakfast. I don't care if people see me because I know that I am coming back to see you and our baby. Don't worry about anything. I told you that I wouldn't leave or hurt you anymore and I'm sticking to my word. Be back soon._

_-Soul_

" That's twice. Twice that he used me. How am I going to explain this to everyone. They'll probably track him down. I'll call Black*Star." Maka picked up the phone and dialed Black*Stars number.

" Hello, Black*Star?"

**XXX**

Soul was walking down the street with some bags in his hand.

' Nobody yet. I might get home without anybody noticing me.' Soul smirked. " Maka is going to be so happy when she finds out that I'm making breakfast. I learned how to cook some really good food while I was gone, I hope she likes it.' He looked over to his right and saw Black*Star running towards him at full speed.

" Oh hey Black*S...HUH." Black*Star tackled Soul to the ground. He punched him in the face and sat on his stomach.

" What the hell man." Soul yelled as he grabbed his nose in pain.

" Don't you ' what the hell' me. You were the one that screwed up. Maka is now bawling her eyes out thinking about you." Black*Stars face was completely red. He looked like he could have killed Soul at that very moment.

" What? Because I gave her what we both wanted.? I don't get what you are getting at Black*Star." Blood was now also dripping from his head. Black*Star curled up his fists and started punching Soul again.

" Why the fuck do you think that she wanted you to leave. You probably didn't wear protection just so that you could break her heart again." Black*Star stopped hitting him to allow him to speak for himself.

" I didn't leave her. I put a note on her bed stand saying that I was just going to get some groceries to make some breakfast."

" I don't believe you."

" And yes I did use protection. I don't want Maka to get pregnant again. At least not right now."

" Save your breathe. I don't ever want to see you around here ever again or I will kill you."

" But I can't leave Maka. Not right now."

" What? You're gonna stay and make her fall in love with you even more. Is that what you want."

" Yeah. But I wouldn't leave her."

" I DON'T..." Black*Star's phone started ringing

" Hello."

" Oh hey Maka."

" Yeah he's right here. Don't worry I got him bad."

"...what?" Black*Star stared at Soul as Maka was explaining to him what had happened.

" Okay. Bye." Black*Star hung up the phone " Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

" Save it. I just need you to get off of me and help me back to the apartment."

" Okay but I don't think that Maka will be so pleased to see you."

" I don't care. Just get off of me." Black*Star moved his position so that now he was standing up. " Maybe Maka got it while you were pumbling me to the ground. You know, you could have at least asked me some questions before actually attacking me. Then I wouldn't have blood all over my face." Black*Star held out his hand and Soul took it.

" Come on Soul. Let's go."

**XXX**

**( Back at Maka and Soul's place)**

Maka had fallen asleep on her bed from crying too much. She was trembling from the thought of never seeing Soul again. She rolled over onto her back but had fallen on the floor from lack of space.

" Owww." She screamed. " How could this day get any worst." Maka got up and felt something by her feet. She looked and saw that there was a piece of paper with some writing on it. Confused, she picked it up and started reading it.

_Maka, _

_I had a great time last night and I will never regret it. I didn't want to wake you so I'm just leaving you a note saying that I am going to go get some food so I can make breakfast. I don't care if people see me because I know that I am coming back to see you and our baby. Don't worry about anything. I told you that I wouldn't leave or hurt you anymore and I'm sticking to my word. Be back soon._

_-Soul_

Maka's mouth gaped open.

" Shit! I need to call Black*Star back and tell him not to find Soul for me." Maka got her phone and dialed his number.

" Hello."

" Hey Black*Star, it's me, Maka

" Oh hey Maka."

" Do you know where Soul is by any chance. I need to talk to him."

" Yeah he's right here. Don't worry I got him bad."

" You what! I made a mistake, Soul didn't do anything wrong."

"...what?"

" It's turns out that he didn't leave me at all. He had left a note saying that he was just going to get some groceries. SHIT! He better not be dead or else I am going to beat the crap out of you. You got that!? I have to go. See you soon Black*Star. Bye." Maka sighed

" Okay. Bye." Maka hung up the phone and lied on her bed. " I'm so sorry Soul. I didn't know that Black*Star was going to try and kill you. I should have just listened to what you said." Maka put on some clothes and ran out the door to go try to find Soul and Black*Star.

XXX

( Back with Soul and Black*Star.)

" We need to get you to the hospital man. I think that you might bleed to death." Soul had been bleeding non stop for the past couple of minutes as Black*Star was helping him back up to the apartment.

" No, I'm fine. You didn't hit me that hard." Soul was trying to piss Black*Star off by telling him that he was well, weak.

" What did you just say?" Black*Star stopped dead in his tracks.

" I said that I'm not hurt that bad because you didn't hit me that hard." Soul smiled.

" Are you calling me weak."

" In a way I guess..."

" WHAT THE FU"

" Soul! What happened to you?" Maka came screaming in as she tackled Soul in a hug. He winced in pain.

" Black*Star tried beating the shit out of me. I'm fine though. No need to worry." Soul laughed a little. His stomach started to hurt and he coughed up blood. Maka stared at him wide eyed.

" Soul, we need to get you some help." Maka let go of him.

" Don't worry Maka. I am a proud Death Scythe. Some stupid little punches can't hurt me."

" THAT'S IT B..."

" Maka Chop!" Maka slammed a book into Black*Stars skull. ( Where the hell did she get that book?) Now Black*Star was bleeding even more than Soul was. " Come on Soul, let's go."

" But shouldn't we?"

" He'll be fine."

" Okay." Maka took Souls hand and they walked back to their home. Soul still needed some help but Maka was there to catch him when he fell. They both smiled as the got close and walked, leaving Black*Star behind along with the crushed food.

XXX

( Maka and Soul's apartment.)

Maka and Soul walked into the apartment and over to the couch. Maka slowly lowered him down and sat next to him. She was crying more than ever now.

" I am so sorry Soul." Maka looked down with her hands over her face.

" Don't worry about it Maka. I'll be fine. I just need some rest right now." Soul took off his bloody shirt and threw it on the ground next to him.

" I'm leaving." Maka said as she got up and walked over to her room. " I'll be back in about an hour to go pick up Sora."

" Why are you leaving." Maka turned around.

" Because you don't have a shirt on and I'm afraid if I'm still here then I will pounce and you and hurt you even more." They both laughed.

" Come over here Maka. I want someone to cuddle with when I fall asleep."

" Okay, but it's not my fault when you get hurt."

" Okay." Soul smiled and motioned for Maka to lie down next to him. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hey you guys. New Chapter. Haven't posted in a couple of days. Oh well. I've been trying to find some more manga's or anime's to watch/ read. I already read/watch most of the popular ones. I might not post again tonight but probably tomorrow. I also look at these chapter really carefully so that I could catch mistakes and I usually find some. But then after I post them I find out that they have even more errors. Also I don't care about grammar or spelling in my little notes at the end**

**- Blade Out**


	13. Chapter 13

Maka woke up with Soul's arms wrapped around her. He was keeping her warm while she didn't have a blanket. _' I remember now. Soul wanted me to fall asleep with him because he wanted to cuddle with somebody.' _She giggled.

Maka yawned. " What time is it?" She looked over at the clock next to the couch. " I have to pick up Sora in five minutes. Might as well get dressed." Maka got up lazily and walked over to her room like a slug. She was usually so good about getting up but that sun wasn't shining in her face like it usually does in her room.

Maka got out of her clothes that she wore earlier because they had some blood on them thanks to Black*Star beating the shit out of Soul and then he made her bring him home and didn't help. That wasn't exactly his fault though. She put on some black pants and a blue shirt. Maka walked out of her room and grabbed her shoes before walking out the door.

**XXX**

Maka walked down Death City's roads and straight to where she was going to meet up with Spirit. He wasn't there yet so she sat down and cooled off a little. She didn't realize that it was going to be this hot of a day or else she would have bought some water.

" Maka." Maka opened her eyes and saw Sora in front of her.

" Hey there you are." She stood up and grabbed him. Sora laughed as he grabbed on to Maka for dear life. Maka stared at her father." Why is he holding me so tightly? What did you do to him!?"

" Nothing bad, I swear. We just hung out at anonymous places that he wanted to go."

" Places that _he_ wanted to go to."

" Yes. Places that he wanted to go."

" Okay I guess I believe you. Sorry it took so long for me to come and get him. I had a few things to take care of. I hope it wasn't a burden on you."

" Are you kidding me. I love hanging out with my grandchild." Spirit smiled and ran his hands through Sora's white hair. He giggled and hid his head in Maka's neck.

" Yay." Sora clapped his hands together. " I like hanging out with grandpa." Maka smiled and looked at Spirit.

" Well I got to go back home to your mother. She's gonna kill me when she finds out that I dropped him off without her."

" Okay thanks. See you later. Good luck."

" You know your mother. I'll need it." Maka turned around and her and Spirit walked their separate ways.

**XXX**

" Soul, I'm home." Maka walked into the living room and saw that he was still asleep on the couch. Maka set Sora on the ground so that he could crawl around a little bit. She walked over to Soul and shook him a little. " Soul. Wake up." She shook him a little more but he wouldn't budge.

" I don't want to get up. I like sleeping."

" Come on. We should go do something right now."

" But I don't want to right now. I will later." Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and planted her lips on his. That sure got him up. He wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her closer. He bit her bottom lip and made his way in.

" Maka."

"Yeah, what is it?"

" Sora's staring at us." Maka pulled away and saw Sora staring at them with his big red eyes.

" Mommy and Daddy. MOMMY AND DADDY!." Sora stared at them in disgust. " Ewww." They both laughed as they saw their child crawl away as fast as he could into Maka's room.

"Now can we do something." Maka opened her eyes with puppy eyes.

" Sure thing Maka."

" Did you ever get something for your room so it won't be empty."

" No. Maybe we should do that while we go out and do something."

" Sounds like a plan. Sora come here." Sora crawled out of his room. " We're going somewhere right now. The three of us."

" Okay." Maka went over and picked Sora up to dress him in something besides the clothes he wore two nights ago. She walked to her room and opened her closet, pulling out some blue pants and a white shirt. She pulled out some black shoes and slipped them onto his little feet. " You wanna go somewhere with your dad and I."

" Yeah I like daddy. Not when you and him are being gross." Maka laughed.

" Well that's what people do when they're in love with each other. You should get used to it or else you won't enjoy living here." Sora huffed which made Maka laugh. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. " Okay let's go."

" Sweet." They walked out the door and into Death City's streets. " Where should we go first."

" Well don't you need something to sleep on?"

" Yeah I guess. I could use a good bed to sleep on. I have slept in yours the last couple of nights then before that I was sleeping on Black*Star and Tsubaki's couch."

" Then let's go." Maka and Soul walked down to the furniture store hand in hand. They walked in and were greeted by a salesperson.

" Hello and what may I help you with today."

" I need a bed for my room."

" Okay then follow me this way."

**XXX**

**( Back on the streets because I don't feel like writing anymore about a stupid furniture store. Besides, it would be boring to read.)**

" Okay so now that I have everything I need, they will deliver it tomorrow."

" Okay. I think that we could use some food in our stomach since Black*Star ruined what you were going to make."

" Okay. I guess I could use some food."

" Some food? You are going to eat more than _some _food."

" Whatever." They all laughed and walked down the street. They walked around for a bit until they found a little restaurant

" Let's go in."

" Okay." They walked in and sat down somewhere. Maka put little Sora in a highchair and sat him at the end of the table. Not long after they were greeted by a waiter.

" Hello. May I take you order?"

" Yes. I would take this one." Maka pointed to a certain item on the menu.

" Okay. And you."

" I guess this one."

" Okay. I'll be right back with your orders."

" Okay. Thanks." The waiter walked away and set their orders on the chef's counter.

" Yes. I can finally get some food in my stomach." Soul sighed and slouched down in his seat.

" Hey Maka!" Maka looked over and saw Kid and Ox had just walked in.

" Shit!" Soul slipped under the table and hid from them.

" How's Sora doing?" Kim smiled.

" Same as always."

" That's good. Hey listen, what I said in the grocery store the other day totally uncalled for. I know that it has been hard on you and I shouldn't have called Soul a bastard. Even though he is one." Soul growled and turned his arm into a scythe. Maka saw it and kicked him in the head. He retracted it.

" Don't worry. I know how you feel. I understand that I was being over dramatic the other day. Don't worry though."

" Okay, well we have to find a seat. Bye."

" Bye guys." Kim and Ox walked away and sat at a table kind of far away since it was the only table left.

" Okay Soul, You can come out."

" I can? Are you sure that they won't see me."

" If you were any other person then I would say yes but with the way you slouch, I think that you'll be fine."

" Was that a insult?"

" Yeah, I guess a little. I thought that you said you didn't mind if somebody saw you."

" That was at the moment and early in the morning. Plus I was alone and not with you. Now I guess I just kind of chickened out and we're in a restaurant so I don't want to disturb anybody."

" Just get up."

" Okay." Soul got out from underneath the table and looked around. " Okay. I don't see anybody. I should be good." Soul sighed in relief. Maka pouted. " Don't worry Maka. I won't have to hide for much longer."

" I know. Our food is coming now." The waiter walked up and handed out the food to them.

" Wow, that was fast."

" Let's eat." Maka gave some of her food to Sora while they ate in silence.

**XXX**

" Yes! We're home finally." Soul shouted as he jumped on the couch.

" My feet hurt so much."

" I know., mine do too. It's not even that late yet. What should we do now?"

" Let's just watch some TV for now. I'm too tired for anything else."

" Sounds good. Maka and Soul walked over to the couch and lied next to each other with Sora in between them.

_' My family' _Soul smiled.

**Here's another chapter. Not my best work but it will do for now. I started writing a horror movie with my friends last night and only two people survive the whole ordeal and I'm one of them. I get to play a bad ass loner. It's gonna be fucking awesome.**

**- Blade out.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been about a month since Soul had returned to Death City and everything was doing alright. Soul and Maka were still keeping it strong and everyone was excited knowing that. Soul and Maka were a family and Sora made them both complete. Black*Star was thinking differently though.

" WHAT! What do you mean that you've only had sex with Maka once since you've been here!"

" Yeah. What's wrong with that Black*Star." Soul had been over at Black*Star's place for a while and they were playing video games. Maka, Sora, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were out shopping so Black*Star and Soul were bored.

" I just think that it's sort of weird. Well at least for you and Maka."

" Well I'm sorry that me and Maka aren't like you and Tsubaki."

" I bet that you wish you were."

" I don't want Maka to think that I like her just for her looks so I don't want to. Plus I don't mind not having sex with her. I'll love her no matter what happens."

" It's her isn't it."

" Yeah, it is. She doesn't like doing any funny business in front of the kid so we never have any time and when we do we are too tired. I don't mind though because now I have a family that I can call mine."

" Dude. That sucks. I don't want any kids anytime soon."

" Well as often as you two do it, I wouldn't be surprised if you did soon."

" Shut up. That won't happen." Black*Star pushed Soul over.

" Whatever man. I love having a kid. I might be too young but I'm still good with it. Especially since he looks exactly like me."

" If you want, me and Tsubaki can babysit him so that Maka and you can have some alone time."

" Don't you make him cry whenever he comes over."

" Not with Tsubaki. She always calms him down."

" I wouldn't mind that." The thought of Black*Star knowing what those two would be doing while he was babysitting the kid weirded out Soul. "HA I WON! I might not beat you in the whole sex thing Black*Star, but I will always beat you at video games."

" That's not true."

" Well maybe if you didn't kill all the controllers every time you lost then you would have more time to practice."

" Shut up!" Black*Star threw his controller on the ground and broke it in half.

" Good job Black*Star. That just proved my point." Soul smirked.

" Yeah I guess. When are the girls going to be back anyways?"

" They said about 6."

" What time is it?" Soul took hid phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

" 5:53."

" What should we do in the next couple of minutes?"

" Well now that you broke the controller, we can't play video games."

" Well then lets just talk about random shit. What's been going on in your life."

" You know most of it. I don't really have anymore to explain. What's wrong with you. You never want to talk about body except yourself."

" You make me sound like I'm a horrible friend."

" Well actually."

" Don't say anything."

Knock*Knock*

" Finally. They're back!" Black*Star yelled as he rushed over to the door only to be greeted by Maka, Sora, and Tsubaki.

" I'm here to pick up my idiot weapon."

" SOUL! Maka wants you."

" I'm coming." Soul walked over and put his arm around Maka and kissed her cheek. " Did you have fun?"

" I had loads of fun. I want to do that more often."

" Okay. I think we should go. I don't know about you but I have been with Black*Star all day and I can't stand one more second of it."

" I want to go too. I'm tired."

" But it's only like six."

" I've been walking around all day and my feet really hurt."

" Okay then, let's go. Bye guys."

" Bye." Tsubaki and Black*Star said as they closed the door.

" Let's go Maka."

" Okay." Maka and Soul walked home with Sora in Maka's arms.

" Did you actually have fun?" Soul looked down at Maka as they walked into their home.

" That was the longest 10 hours of my life. I don't think I could ever take it again. I thought it would be fun at first because it would just be us girls and we could talk about you, Kid, and Black*Star behind your back but it ended up just being boring and walking all the time." Maka took Sora over to her room and lied him down in his bed. She turned around and saw Soul in front of her with a frown on his face.

" What were you guys talking about. What did you say about me?"

" Nothing bad."

" So it was all good things."

" Some of them were a little personal. Things that only you and I should know."

" Did you tell them anything. What did Liz ask you?" "

" NO. why the hell would I do that. I'd be too embarassed." Maka blushed.

" Which reminds me. Black*Star said that if we wanted, him and Tsubaki could take care of Sora so that we could have some privacy." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist.

" I wouldn't mind that." She smiled. Soul brought Maka to her toes and kissed her. She moaned and pushed him into the living room. " I haven't had some fun in a while. Do you think they could take him tomorrow."

" I think it could work out."

" Wonderful."

**XXX**

Maka woke up with the sun in her face, like any normal day, and got out of bed. She walked into the living room and then into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She put a pan on the stove and heated it up while she was getting some eggs out.

" Soul! I'm making breakfast."

" Okay!" He yelled from his room. Maka flipped thje last egg and landed it on a plate. She walked over and knocked on his door.

" Come on out Soul."

" One moment." A few seconds later Soul came out of his room in some plack sweats and a white t-shirt. He streched a little bit and sat down at the table. " Thanks for making breakfast."

" You're welcome. I enjoy cooking for you." Maka smiled.

" Good because I like not doing any work." Maka twitched.

" You're making dinner."

" WHAT!"

" You heard what I said. You're maing dinner tonight."

"Why!?"

"That's what you get for saying that stupid remark."

" Fine. I guess I kind of deserve that one." -_-

" You deserve alot more than you get."

" You're gonna have to teach me a lesson then."

" Trust me, I will."

**New chapter. The ending was kind of worthless but I thought ehhh. I don't have anything to say about this chapter. I know I skipped a whole month but there was really nothing else to do. I started this chapter two days ago but didn't finish it. I wrote about one sentence yesterday then fell asleep at my desk. That was a bad idea because my back hurt in the morning. Then I finished it tonight. Now my fucking vat is trying to sneak into my room so I have to shut my door. I am also now going to my living room to watch TV. ****Sayōnara**

**- Blade out**


	15. Chapter 15

Knock*Knock*

" I'll get it!" Soul yelled from his room. Him, Sora, and Maka had just finished eating lunch about an hour ago. Soul went straight to his room and Maka watched some TV. Sora was still in his room because he fell asleep after eating.. Soul walked over to the door and opened it to see Tsubaki there.

" Hey Tsubaki, what's up."

" Black*Star told me to come over here and get Sora. He didn't want to because he didn't want to be a burden and make him cry."

" What's the real reason?" Soul smirked.

" Black*Star was acting inappropriate so I beat him down to a pulp." Tsubaki said this whole entire thing while smiling her happy smile. Soul looked at her creeped out.

" That sounds about right. Let me go get him." Soul walked into Maka's room to get Sora. Tsubaki walked inside and sat down next to Maka.

" So, how have you and Soul been doing. Is everything alright between you guys?"

" Yeah. I really like having him around again. I feel more safe."

" Well that's good." Soul walked out with Sora in his arms. He handed him off to Tsubaki.

"Well thank you for helping us out. Maka and I haven't really had time to just relax with each other. I hope it isn't interfering with anything."

" No it isn't. I love looking out after Sora. He is so adorable."

" Okay well thanks."

" Bye guys."

" Bye Tsubaki." Maka got up and escorted Tsubaki out the front door then returning back to her seat next to Soul on the couch.

" I wanna watch a movie first before anything. Just you and me next to each other."

" I love that idea." Maka smiled and went over to the kitchen to get some popcorn and candy. Soul flipped through all of the channels in search for something good. Maka came back with some things and cuddled up against Soul. They fell asleep together within the hour.

**XXX**

Soul was the first one to wake up. The movie was over and Maka was cuddled up close to him.

_' Shit. Why did I have to be the first one awake.' _Soul liked the idea of cuddling up with Maka but his back hurt and he wanted to move around a little bit. '_ I could have some fun with this.'_

Soul grabbed the remote and paused the TV. He turned the volume up all the way and then did something that he would regret. He pressed play. The music blasted out. Maka freaked out and fell onto the floor. Soul paused and and started bursting out in laughter. Maka raised a book.

" No wait! Maka please don't."

" MAKA."

" Fuck."

" CHOP!" A book crashed into Soul's head. Blood gushed everywhere and all over the floor.

" That's what you get for waking me up."

" I'm sawry. Pwease forgive me."

" You're still conscious huh? I guess I didn't hit you hard enough. Might as well try again."

" No, I'm good."

" Okay." Maka got up and brushed herself off. " So what are we going to do today. We don't have to take care of anything and I want to save my energy for later."

" I don't know. I was hoping that you had some ideas."

" Let's see." Maka scratched her head. " We can go to the books store."

" I don't wanna die young."

" You could have just said no."

" Then I wouldn't have gotten my point across."

" I thought that we could have some fun but all we have done is caught up on some sleep. We aren't as fun as we used to be." Soul looked down.

" Maka, may I say something."

" Sure. What is it?"

" I know that I could never experience what you did. With me leaving and having you raise Sora alone."

" You don't have to apologize. You know that you had to."

" How do you believe me though."

" What do you mean?"

" I haven't told you about anything that has happened the last couple of years. I just don't get how you believe me. How do you know I'm not lying?!"

" I trust you", Maka put her hands on Souls face, " I trust that you aren't lying to me. I might not know what happened all those years ago but, I don't need to."Soul looked back up at Maka's smiling face and also smiled.

" You always know the right things to say to cheer me up."

" I don't want to see you depressed." Soul leaned in and kissed Maka. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him.

" What time is it?" Maka asked.

" It's dark outside."

" Good enough for me." Maka got up and led Soul to her bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. Soul right after her. She grabbed Soul by the shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed and dropped him roughly onto it. Maka started to move her hips sexually towards him which turned Soul on a little. He chuckled a little.

" What? Why are you laughing? Did I do something bad?"

" No trust me, you are doing everything right."

" Good." Maka jumped onto Soul and started moving her hands down to his pants and unzipped his pants. Him and Maka had done this before but every time it was something different. It took all of his willpower to not just rip all of her clothes off. But that would ruin all of her new found moves that she wanted to show him.

Maka finally got his pants off and threw them off to the side of her room. For some reason they always do this in her room. Probably because it is the only clean one. He slowly slipped her shirt off of her body. Next came her skirt. Now it was only Soul and Maka in their under garments. Soul already didn't have a shirt on because he fell asleep without one.

Soul was staring down Maka's slender body. She flushed in embarassment and looked away.

" Don't worry Maka. You have the best body in the whole world." This made Maka blush even more but instead of hiding, She pulled down Soul's boxers. He lowered himself so that now it was easier to take off her clothes. Don't know how it's easier but somehow in someplace it is.

Maka and Soul were now both clothes less.

" You ready Maka?"

" Fuck yeah. I have been waiting for this. We might have done these sort of things before but it is different with you every time. It's always some new adventure."

" Good. This one will be in the safari with all the wild animals." And with that, Soul entered Maka slowly.

Maka squeaked a little bit as she felt a wave of energy inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head. Soul held her as he began to thrust his hips forward. Maka tensed up as her stomach started filling up with butterflies. Also it may have been caused because he hadn't tried breathing since he entered her. Her body shook and trembled under her weapon's body. Yes, they were still Meister and Weapon for whenever Lord Death needed them. ( That will come more into play later).

Soul kept searching around for that one spot that would just make Maka scream in ecstasy. He moved in every direction possible. Maka screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Found it."

" Hell yeah you did." Soul kissed her neck as he was thrusting in that spot over and over again. Maka stopped making noises after a while before her voice hurt and her throat dried up. She made some noises and Soul had never heard some of them. He laughed at her little whimpers. He was still making sure that she was breathing correctly so he stopped from time to time.

Maka became more aware on what was happening and wanted to pleasure Soul too. She started to thrust with him which shocked him a little.

" This is for you Maka. Let me do all the work."

" If you think... that I would ever …..let you then you... truly are stupid." Maka said in between short breathes. Soul smirked and allowed her to help. Soul picked up the pace a little and made Maka groan in pleasure. She had missed this feeling and wanted more of it.

" Come on Soul. I know that you can do better than that."

" I just don't want to hurt you."

" Fuck me. Fuck me now."

" Okay." Soul was practically now ramming herself into her which made it so she couldn't breathe. Soul looked down and saw that Maka had literally passed out. She laughed out loud and pulled out of her. He got out of her and wrapped his arms around her. " That's a little dissapointing that we couldn't finish. Oh well, we'll have other times." Soul smiled and fell asleep next to her.

**XXX**

Maka and Soul were cuddled up together after their previous love making session. Maka was finally happy that she could wake up to a pair of arms around her and Soul was happy that they were truly together again.

" Good morning Soul." Maka smiled and looked up at his crimson red eyes.

" Good morning Maka." He looked back and kissed her on the forehead.

" I had a fun time last night."

" I did too." Soul hugged Maka closer to him and she nuzzled into his chest. " Maka, I just thought of something."

" What?"

" You know how Black*Star said that him and Tsubaki would watch over Sora for us."

" Yeah. What about it?"

" Well what do you think they might have done last night."

"..."

" That poor kid."

" I'm sure that Tsubaki wouldn't do that to us."

" Yeah. I guess you're right."

" I'm gonna make us some food."

" Okay." Soul walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He pulled out some pancake mix and started on it.

**XXX**

**( Only a couple minutes later.)**

Maka walked out of Soul's room and into the kitchen. " Is it ready yet?"

"  
Yeah. I just need to put them on some plates."

" Okay. Thank you"

" No problem." Soul put some pancakes on a blue plate and set it in front of Maka who was now at the table.

" Blueberry. My favorite."

" I just hope that it isn't poisonous or anything."

" I'm just happy that you tried. Even if you do suck at cooking." Maka sat down and started eating her pancakes. She took one bite and sunk down in her chair. " These are the best pancakes I have ever had."

" Well that's good. I didn't want you to die before I did."

"With all the moronic things you do, I definitely won't die before you do."

" Sadly I believe that." Maka smiled as she shoved another pancake in her mouth. Soul grabbed some pancakes and sat down next to her.

**XXX**

" Soul, I don't feel good." Maka started rocking back and forth. Her face started turning green.

" I told you that you shouldn't have eaten those pancakes!" Maka grabbed her stomach and held it tight. She ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. " Shit!"

" What's the expiration date on those pancakes?"

" One second." Soul ran over and picked up the pancake mix box.

" What's today's date?"

" The 11th. Why?"

" Fuck. That means I'm gonna get sick too"

" Why didn't you check to make sure they were still good."

" I guess I never really thought about it. You used to always throw out the bad food." Maka vomited again.

" I am sooo sorry Maka."

" Just come in and hold my hair back."

" Okay." Soul walked in and held Maka's hair behind her back as she threw her guts out.

**XXX**

Tsubaki was walking back with Sora in her arms. She was smiling and humming as she walked down the streets of Death City. She walked up to Maka and Soul's place and rung the door bell.

" Come in!" She heard Maka yell from inside the building. Tsubaki opened the door and saw Maka on the couch watching some TV.

" I'm here to drop off your son for you."

" Put him in my room. I'll tell Soul to look after him since we're going somewhere."

" Okay." Tsubaki walked over to Maka's room and put Sora inside of his bed. She walked back out and sat next to Maka.

" Where is he anyway."

" He's in the bathroom cleaning up some of my vomit. He accidentally cooked me some bad pancakes. He didn't even look at the expiration date. He needs to use his brain more."

" Yeah."

" Shut up. You would have done the same." Soul yelled from the bathroom. The girls laughed. He walked out and went into his room. " Whatever."

" So Maka, you ready to go?"

" Yeah. Just let me tell Soul that we're leaving."

" Okay." Maka walked over to Soul's room and knocked on his door.

" Hey Soul, me and Tsubaki are leaving."

" Okay. Bye Maka."

" Let's go Tsubaki." Maka and Tsubaki walked out of Soul and Maka's apartment.

" You sure about this Maka."

" Positive."

**XXX**

Soul was in his room looking up at the wall and listening to some music.

" **Having fun there."**

" Oh geez it's you again. What do you want."

" **I don't want anything. I just want to talk."**

" Yeah well I don't want to talk to you."

" **Why are you being so cruel."**

" Me being cruel? You're the one who keeps torturing me by talking about Maka."

" **I'm just telling you the truth."**

" Well I don't care about the truth. I just want you to leave."

" **I won't ever leave. I will stay here forever."**

" We'll see about that."

**XXX**

Tsubaki and Maka were in the bathroom at a restaurant that they were eating at. Tsubaki knocked on the stall that Maka was in. She came out and looked at Tsubaki.

" Well?" Tsubaki looked at Maka with big eyes.

" It's positive."

**Here is another chapter. I always wrote my chapters out on a program that tells me if I spell something wrong or make a grammar mistake but then I write these last little author notes on FanFiction under copy and paste so I have no idea what the whole spelling thing is doing. I also don't look ever my work after words because I get bored for some reason and will skip some parts that I find boring. Well I wrote these all at spereate times. What I mean is that I wrote the lemon first like a week ago not knowing where I was going to use it but I was bored so I figured whatever. Then I wrote the last part. Then I wrote the beginning after that. Then the last part I wrote just now. Now that it is winter break I won't have anything going on in my days so I might be on here more. Either that or I wll get sick of writing and watch some Naruto like I am now. I might also add on to my horror story. I already have another FanFiction planned out for when I am finished with this one but I just need to find out what Anime I am going to put it with. I put a poll on my page if you want to do whatever. I will keep it up there even after this story is finished because I will still use it for future references.**

**- Blade out**


	16. Chapter 16

Tsubaki knocked on the stall that Maka was in. She came out and looked at Tsubaki.

" Well?" Tsubaki looked at Maka with big eyes.

" It's positive."

" But that means that you're..."

" That means I'm pregnant." Maka and Tsubaki stood there and stared at each other in shock.

" So are you okay."

" I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling right now" Maka fell down to the ground.

" Maka, are you hurt?"

"No. No I'm fine." Tsubaki put her hand out and Maka accepted it.

" I'm just a little in shock. This isn't real. I'm dreaming."

" Sorry to tell you this. But you aren't."

" I don't feel so good."

" But you can't be pregnant after one day."

" No. This is from what happened a month ago."

" Didn't you guys um...well." Tsubaki was embarrased to ask her.

" Yes. We did but somehow..." Maka remembered what happened the night before. How she was drunk and what she did.

" Are you scared to tell Soul."

_Silence_

" He's not the person I'm worried about."

" …...oh. So you're most scared to tell."

" My father. He doesn't know that Soul came back here and now he'll think that I slept with another guy."

" This isn't how I expected Spirit to find out."

" He''l kill him. I'll raise my child alone again."

" Don't worry Maka. You can think about that later. All you need to think of now is how happy you'll be. You and Soul will be happy together."

" If he doesn't leave again."

" He won't. And if he does then I will find him and beat the shit out of him."

" Thanks Tsubaki. You can always cheer me up. You say the scariest things ever but keep a sweet and innocent smile."

" I always like to make people feel better." Maka hugged Tsubaki and they walked out of the restaurant together.

" So when are you going to tell Soul."

" In eight months."

" Won't he question when your stomach get's bigger?"

" It's Soul we're talking about. He'll probably comment on the fact that I need to eat less and that I am getting too fat. Then I will kick him out of my house and he will leave blood stains on the floor." Maka started giggling and Tsubaki laughed with her. Maka and Tsubaki walked out of the restaurant together and back to Maka and Soul's place.

" Sorry I had to cut our fun short. I just don't feel like doing anything."

" Don't worry Maka. I completely understand."

" Thanks." Tsubaki waved Maka good bye and they parted ways. Maka opened the place to their apartment.

" Hey. Why back so early."

" Tsubaki felt sick so she had to go home."

" Oh okay. Here. Come sit next to me." Soul patted next to him. Maka walked over to him and sat down next to him. Soul put his arm around Maka's shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder.

" Hey Soul."

" Yeah." Soul looked down and Maka stared into his eyes. Maka looked deep into his crimson red eyes.

" Nothing. It's nothing." Maka looked away and rested her head on his shoulder.

'_ I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

Maka was scared to tell him but was more happy. She would have a bigger family. She didn't think of her father, Soul, hell even Black*Star would freak out. Maka couldn't think if either he would be happy or beat the shit out of Soul. She didn't care. She was just happy at the moment. But by the end of all of this. Somebody would leave the other and shatter their heart.

**I kept this chapter a little short because I didn't want to drag anything out and bore you guys. Yes, Maka is pregnant and yes it is obviously Soul's baby. I don't know if it will be a boy or girl. Give me some suggestions for a name because I can't think of one for shit. I'll most likely use one.**

**- Blade out **


	17. Chapter 17

" So did you? Did you tell him the big new?"

" No Tsubaki. I don't think I can either."

" Why not? Soul should know that he is gonna have another child soon shouldn't he? He is the father right?"

" Of course he is. I'm not some sort of whore that cheats on her boyfriend."

" Boyfriend huh?"

" What else am I supposed to say. Boyfriend? Friend? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?"

" Yeah I guess that would be the correct term." Tsubaki laughed out loud." What?"

" You just said Fuck buddies."

" Ha yeah I guess I did?"

" I just didn't expect a thing like that to come out of your mouth."

" Me neither. I guess that people change."

" I haven't."

" Sure. Well anyway I gotta go. Bye."

" By Maka." Maka hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch to play with Sora. It was in the middle of the day and he was wide awake and hyper.

" Hey Sora, you wanna hear some exciting news."

" Yeah."

" You can't tell daddy though okay."

" I pwomise."

" You're gonna have a new baby brother or sister in a couple of months." Sora's face lit up with excitment. Maka laughed and patted his head.

" Don't tell anyone though because I want to surprise them."

" Yay! Sora clapped his hands.

**XXX**

While Maka told Sora the big news, Soul was on the phone with somebody else hearing some big news

" But can't this wait?"

" No."

" But I finally came back, and found out I have a child. I don't want to leave."

" If you want to see your pretty little friends again then I advise that you come right now."

" Fine." Soul hung up his phone and walked outside of his room. Maka was playing with Sora on the couch. He had a toy in his hand while she was reading him a book. She looked over and smiled at Soul.

" Hey. Wanna come over here and play with me and Sora." Sora was laughing and clapping his hands.

" No. I gotta go somewhere but I'll be back later."

" Where are you going."

" To meet an old friend."

" Okay. See you later."

" Yeah." Soul smiled. He grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. We walked down the streets and watched all around him. There were little kids running around and people in shops. He kept his hood up to hide his face so that nobody saw where he was going. He turned right into a dark alleyway.

" Well I'm here. What did you want?"

" You haven't done what I requested you to do." A dark figure revealed himself out of the darkness. He was tall and skinny. He had long black hair and pitch black big eyes. He was wearing a dark blue looking robe and didn't have any shoes on.

" I don't know if I can do it. I mean they're my friends and I don't think I can hurt them."

" Remember out deal boy."

" Fine, I'll do it. Just give me some more time."

" You better or else."

" Yeah yeah. You don't have to go into detail." The shadow chuckled lowly and disappeared. Soul sighed and put his hands behind his head.

" I know he's lying about me being able to see my friends again but I'll go along with it for now."

**XXX**

Soul opened the door and walked back inside the apartment. Maka was sitting on the couch rocking the sleeping baby back and forth.

'_ Well, here goes. Sorry Maka.' _

" Hey Maka, can I talk to you?" Soul sighed

" Sure. What is it?"

" You might want to put Sora back in his bed."

" Okay." Maka put him back and sat back down on the couch. Soul stayed standing up.

" So what is it?" Maka smiled.

" First I just need to say that... I can't do this anymore."

" What?"

" We can't do what we're doing anymore."

" Soul, What is this about? You're worrying me."

" Maka, I think it was a mistake for me coming back here."

" What are you talking about?"

" I shouldn't have come back."

" You're scaring me."

" Don't be scared. You need to move on from me."

" But I don't want you to leave."

" Well too bad. I am. I did last time and I was completely fine. What could possibly be holding me back now."

" S...Soul." Maka stood up to reach Soul's height. She put her hands on each side of his face but he slapped them off.

" I don't want to see you face anymore."

" You have a family now. You have me and all your friends."

" I wouldn't have a family if I didn't make that mistake years ago."

" So that's what you believe. You believe that Sora was a mistake. You don't want your child or me. You regret all of that."

" Yeah. Pretty much. I've only been using you for my own personal amusement."

" You're lying."

" No Maka, I'm not."

" This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I need to get back to reality."

" Well face it! You are in reality. I'm leaving."

" No. you can't."

" Watch me." Soul grabbed his jacket and ran out the door slamming it shut. Maka was in shock. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

" I'm such an idiot." Maka sat down and hid her face inside of her hands.

" Mama?" Maka turned around and saw Sora leaning against the wall outside of her room.

" Where's daddy?" Tears started coming down his face which just made Maka cry more.

" Oh Sora." She ran over and picked Sora up. She held him close to her and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

" Don't be scared Sora. You're daddy just won't be around for a while."

" Why?"

" He had to go somewhere."

" I hope he comes home soon."

" Me too."

**XXX**

Soul was walking down the streets with his head down. He loved Maka so much and didn't want to leave her side but he had to for the time being.

" Don't worry Maka. I'm not going anywhere." A small low laugh was heard in the night.

**I am going on vacation to the happiest place on earth so I won't be able to work on this over the next week. I rarely get to go on vacation and I love it when I get to. I love Fanfiction more than anything though because it is like a second home to me and I love seeing that people are enjoying mt work. I can lounge around on FanFiction all I want all day though while I only get to go on vacation every once in a while. While writing this, first I watching Naruto, then I stopped and watched maybe this christmas on the youtube (That video maked good points), Then I finished off with the legend of Zelda rap. It's strange how I never watch Soul Eater. Ehhh I read the manga earlier.**

**- Blade out**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm making a comment at the top now. I have been reading millions o Fan Fictions lately, if you have one that you want me to read then I'm fine with that. I have really good memory so I can remember them easily. But I noticed that in the reviews that people are saying if they don't update within a couple of days then they will forget about the story so I decided to sum it up for you guys. Here goes.**

**Soul and Maka had sex**

**Soul left for two years**

**during those two years Maka had his and her child**

**Soul returned**

**Everyone happy**

**After a month she got pregnant again but didn't tell him**

**He left her again without knowing**

**This chapter.**

**There's the summary. Enjoy.**

" There I did it. You happy?" It had been a few weeks and Soul was back on the streets after recently breaking it off with Maka and he didn't have very many places to go. Maka had probably told Black*Star so he couldn't go there and even if she didn't then he would have to explain what had happened. Or make up some bullshit. He visited the alleyway and back into the shadows to tell him the news.

" Good. Step one completed. Now the next step is to get rid of them for good."

" But you said that if I did it then they wouldn't get hurt."

" Stupid boy. Did you actually believe that I wouldn't hurt your little friends."

" You bastard. I knew I shouldn't have believed you." Soul stood in a fighting stance

" I'll spare your life since you helped me but your little friends are going down." The shadow burst into dust and blew off into the wind.

" No. Maka. What have I done." Soul ran out of the darkness and sprinted towards Maka's place as fast as he could. It didn't take him long before he reached the front door. He knocked furiously on it. Pounding it as hard as he could. " I'm such a dumb ass." Soul pounded one last time before Maka opened the door. She looked up and gasped at Soul above her, Her eyes were all red and puffy and her nose was running like crazy.

" Mommy, who's at the door?" Sora said behind her.

" Go to your room Sora."

" But I want to..."

" Go to your room now. I don't want to have to say it twice." Sora sniffled. He crawled into their room and went to his bed. Maka snapped her eyes back at Soul with hatred and anger.

" Get out." She yelled.

" Wait Maka, I need to tell you something. It's important."

" If you want to go for round three then forget it."

" No Maka, I need you to listen to me. You and everybody else are in danger."

" I don't believe you. Get out right now or else I will end you right here and right now. You are lucky that I'm even letting you go alive."

" Please just let me explain."

" Go away now."

" Please Maka."

" No."

" Just let me explain everything then if you still don't believe me, I'll leave you alone forever." Maka stayed quiet.

" Fine but you have two minutes."

" That should be enough." Maka let Soul into the apartment and he sat down on the couch. She sat down right next to him.

" First I need to say that I'm sorry about a couple of days ago. I didn't mean what I said. I thought that I was protecting you but I really wasn't."

" Protecting me from what? Hurting myself."

" Exactly."

" What are you talking about Soul?"

" First I should probably explain why I left in the first place a couple of years ago. I wasn't supposed to tell you but if I don't then you might not believe me."

" This should be good."

" Listen Maka. Whenever I say that I love you, I really do mean it. I never wanted this all to happen." Soul sighed. He grabbed her hands

" A couple of years ago I decided to take up a mission. I was supposed to gain the trust of a certain, person, and then find out what they have been up to. They didn't believe me at first so I was trapped for a couple of years before they finally let me go, but it came with a price. I then found out that they were planning on destroying you and all of the DWMA. They told me to come back here so that I could help them get some background and try to emotionally hurt all of you guys since you are the DWMA's strongest people. It didn't make sense to me and still doesn't but I still went along with it." Soul stopped and caught his breath before speaking again. He looked into her eyes and sensed that she did have a little belief in him but he would have to explain a little more.

" I wasn't going to go through with it. I was just going to play along with whatever came at me. I had assumed that you already moved on and it would be easier for but then I found out that I actually had some family and got carried away. Please believe me Maka. I hurt you weeks ago but I never meant to. I thought that he wouldn't hurt you but I was stupid."

" S...Soul."

" Please Maka."

" You hurt me." Maka looked down with her bangs in her face to hide her tears.

" I know I did. I never meant to."

" And you broke off the family we had."

" I know but..."

" You know that I can't trust you ever again."

" And I'll try to gain that trust again if you just give me a chance to help you."

" You bastard." Maka buried her face into Soul's shirt and started pounding at his chest. He hugged her close as she cried into his chest. " Why didn't you let me go with you or at least tell me."

" Because then you would have gone and tried to destroy them before we got behind their plan. I know you better than you think I do Maka. You do things without thinking about it first. Plus they would have been a little suspicious over both you and me going."

" That's still no reason not to tell me."

" These last few months have been the best time of my life and I wouldn't change anything about it. I know that I've been a jackass. Just please let me help you out." The room fell silent for a couple of minutes.

" It's been over two minutes." Maka said. Soul sighed.

" I know. I'll leave now." Soul put his hand on her shoulder. He got up and walked towards the door. He opened it but a hand slammed it shut from behind him. Maka was looking up at him with her big green eyes. She had stopped crying and was smiling.

" I haven't told anybody about you leaving because I didn't want you to get hurt. Even if you have been a complete jackass. I also know that you don't have anywhere to stay. If you want then...you could stay here."

" Are you sure?"

" Y...yeah. Don't think it means anything though. We are through. I don't want anything to do with you after this all blows over. " Of course Maka wanted Soul back into her life forever but she was afraid that he would leave her again so she kept it at that for now.

" I know." Soul hung his head low. "Thanks Maka. I know that it must be hard for you and I'm a little shocked that you let me back in so easily. I thought that I would at least get a ..."

" MAKA CHOP!" A 500 page book crashed into Soul's head and he fell to the ground unconscious. " You deserved that one. I believe you though. It might take a while for me to be happy around you again but I want to learn more about this mission of yours. We aren't getting back together though. You've hurt me too badly. I'm just helping you out for our child."

' _Children.' _She thought. Maka picked up Soul and set him down in his bed. " Good night Soul." She kissed his unconscious head and walked into the living room to watch TV until she fell asleep.

**I'm back from my trip. It was fun but my feet hurt so freaking much. My ass also does because I was driving for so long. Everyone in my car was asleep so I have to drive. So I'm thinking about making a prequel when I'm done with this story. Mostly just to sum up what happened before these events. I finally got somewhere with this story instead of it just being about random things that happened and Maka and Soul having sex. I didn't really talk about the whole pregnant Maka thing in this chapter but that was because Maka was upset and Soul isn't going to find out just yet.**

**- Blade out**


	19. Chapter 19

Maka woke up to the sound of her stomach rumbling. She stood up from the couch and fell like she was going to keel over and die.

" Not this shit again." Maka ran to the bathroom and vomited her guts out. The morning sickness she had was starting to piss her off and she wanted to kill whoever caused this all to happen. Oh wait... she was going to do that anyway for he was only a few doors down. She heard a door open and shut her mouth so she wouldn't vomit. This only made it worst because it would spill out of her mouth every once in a while. Soul came out, quickly glanced at Maka and smiled, then walked over to the television. Maka couldn't hold it in much longer and vomited all over the floor. Soul rushed over to her side.

" Holy shit. Maka are you okay?"

" Yeah. I just have morning sickness from pr..." Soul looked over at Maka in confusion. " From a bad dream that I had last night."

" What happened that could have made you vomit."

" I don't want to talk about it. Now can you go and get me a towel so that I can clean this mess up."

" Allow me to. I feel bad for all that has happened so I think that I should clean it up."

" Suit yourself. I might vomit later too."

" Why?" Maka froze.

" Who knows. Anyone could vomit at any given moment."

" Please stop saying the word vomit. It's making me want to vomit out vomit." Maka laughed.

" Listen Soul, about the whole you and me thing."

" I get it Maka. After I am stable enough to get out then I will. I'll move on from you since I know that you want me to. It won't be so easy though because I will always love you Maka. I'm still gonna visit though because I want to see my child. I think that this is reasonable. Do you agree?" Maka went silent.

" Y...yeah, I think that is reasonable." Maka smiled a weak smile at Soul.

' You promised you would never leave.' Maka was crying inside but kept a smile on the outside.

A dark shadow was nearby listening on their conversation. He smirked an evil grin and chuckled softly.

" I'll give you a couple of days boy. After that though, you have to face the consequences." The shadow blew away in the wind.

**XXX**

**( Two days later)**

Maka saw herself in a room of whiteness. Similar to the dream that she had months ago. She looked around but didn't see anybody.

" No. Not this again."

" **And so we meet again."**

" That voice. It's you again."

" **My my. That isn't a very good way to treat your guests."**

" How are you my guest?"

" **This is all going on in your head. I am just the voice telling you what is going on around you."**

" Whatever." Maka scoffed.

" **Do you know what's happening right now outside."**

" No. I'm asleep how can I?"

" **They're taking him. They're taking your son."**

" What! What do you mean by that? Who is?"

" **The shadows that your dear Soul was talking about. While you are sleeping they are taking him out of your life. They are trying to trap you. Don't fall for their trap girly."**

" But I have to. I have to get Sora back."

" **But you can't you're unconscious. You're dreaming right now."**

" I need to wake up."

" **Sora isn't the only one they are going to take."**

" What are you talking about?"

" **They might be taking Sora now but after that they will take Soul then the rest of them. The only person that will be in your life is you and that retched thing in your stomach."**

" This thing happens to be me and Soul's child. I don't want to have to raise him by myself like last time."

" **Who is going to help you."**

" Soul is."

" **But isn't he leaving afterwords. Aren't you the one that is pushing him out of your life."**

" Well I guess but I know that he is going to be back. He can't really leave me."

" **You are the one that told him to. He will move on from you and get married to another person. He will fuck them hard and rough. He will have children with them and forget you."**

" No he won't. He is going to stay."

" **According to you he isn't."**

" Let me out. I need to save Sora."

" **I guess I could let you go. I was hoping that I could have some more fun but I guess that will have to wait. Goodbye my dear Maka. Sweet dreams."** The voice in her head started snapping and the floor beneath her was starting to crumble. She slipped and fell into the darkness. Falling to the floor and hitting her head. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked over to Sora's bed and noticed that he was gone. She bolted out of her room and started pounding on Soul's. He got up and lazily walked over.

" Do you know what time it is. You should be asleep right now." Soul rubbed his eyes

" Soul, Sora's missing." His eyes went wide and he ran into Maka's room. He looked and saw that he wasn't there.

" What! What happened to him."

" They took him. The shadows took him. I tried stopping them but he wouldn't let me."

" Who wouldn't"

" The shadows."

" Shit. I knew this was going to happen. Come on Maka, we need to get him back."

" How are we supposed to find him?"

" I know where to go. Follow me." Soul let Maka out the front door and they ran down the streets.

**Tada. Here is another chapter made from me. Bam. Two chapters done in about an hour. I started making chapter 18 days ago but I didn't have time to upload it. I already wrote most of the rest of the story but I am just redoing it right now. Christmas is around the corner and I think that I will post the last chapter on here. Yes. This story is coming to an end but it had a good run. I'll either update another one tonight or tomorrow. It depends. It's still pretty early in the day for me. I am going to be doing nothing all day and I am so excited. **

**- Blade out**


	20. Chapter 20

Maka and Soul were running down the streets of Death City. The shadows had taken Sora and they were planning to get him back. Soul was in the lead as he lead Maka down to the alleyway where the shadow was.

" I can sense his Soul but where is he?" Maka growled looking around.

" Right up here girly." The shadows came in and attacked Maka and Soul. They both blocked it but had the wind knocked out of them.

" Soul transform."

" Right. Soul transformed into his Death Scythe mode.

" I can't wait. I haven't been in a fight in a while so I might be a little rusty."

" Same here." Maka got into a fighting stance.

Maka looked right at her target ready to attack. He dispersed into thin air.

" What the hell! Where did he go?" Maka looked to her right and left but didn't see him.

" Maka! Behind you." Maka looked behind her and a fist came towards her face. She flew halfway across the narrow alley before another fist came at her.

Light was seen coming from his palm. He blasted a laser at them.

" Maka watch out." Soul turned back into his human form to protect Maka. He stood in front of her but it never came. He looked behind his and saw Maka on the ground convulsing.

" It went right through me. How did you do that?" A low chuckle came from in front of him.

" It's my magic. I can do whatever I want with it. Trying to protect her is doing you no good." Soul came charging at him and hit him with his blade. He went backwards with blood coming from his mouth.

" That should get me enough time to help Maka." He turned around and ran towards his Meister.

" Maka, are you okay."

" I can't. He's too strong. I feel weak." The shadow demon threw another punch but it hit something before it reached her.

" Don't touch my Meister." He retracted and the shadow demon disappeared again.

" Maka focus." She got up and wobbled around until she finally caught her balance and stood still. Soul transformed into his Scythe form and landed in Maka's hands.

" Come on Maka."

" I'll try."Maka closed her eyes and searched for his soul. She calmed everything and went into a world of nothingness. She focused and found something. She reached Soul out to her left. It hit something and the shadow got thrown into the wall.

" Keep it up Maka. You can do it again. Just a couple more hits and he's ours."

" Right." Maka hit him a few more times all successfully. But he caught one of them.

" You guys are really starting to piss me off. Do you honestly think that can out smart me." He smirked and pointed at her. " Poor little Maka Albarn. Your life has become a piece of shit and it was all because of me. I took everything that mattered to you. First I kidnapped your little playmate after your first little 'adventure' with him." Maka growled at him. " Now you can't do anything about it. You have fallen into my trap." Maka stepped closer and closer to him. Her eyes had flames in them and Soul was laughing quietly. He was a little turned on by bad ass Maka. " What is it Maka? Are you going to hurt me." She chuckled

" Don't you ever** fuck** with me or **my family**!" Maka yelled. " Soul, let's do this."

" Alright." Soul smirked.

" Devil Hunt Slash!" ( his is the actual move from the Japanese Manga.) Maka swung Soul at the shadow and sliced him in half. He fell to the ground. The shadow looked over at Soul. His face had no emotion and the life was being sucked out of him.

" Soul, you betrayed us."

Soul turned back into his human form and stood next to the upper half of his body. " I would never work for you. Not when it comes to hurting the place I love." Soul raised his foot and crashed it into his head. His skull shattered everywhere and he disappeared. The only ting left was a soul. Maka heard a faint wail from a couple yards away.

" Sora!" She yelled and ran. Soul followed right next to her. She found Sora huddled up in a little ball in the corner of the wall.

" Sora my baby. I am so sorry for letting them take you."

" Mommy, Daddy!" Sora yelled and clung onto both of them. " Don't leave me again." Soul looked down at Maka. She frowned and looked at Sora. I promise that we will never leave you. We will be a big happy family forever." Soul looked shocked at what she just said.

" But Maka hmph-" Soul got caught off guard by Maka capturing his lips with hers. Sora looked away from them with a grossed out look on his face.

" Let's go home." Maka smiled at him. Soul held onto Sora in one arm and had his other arm around Maka. They got out of the alleyway safely and started walking down the street.

Maka's legs started feeling limp. Her head started turning and she fainted. Soul caught her in his arms.

" Maka?" Soul looked down and noticed that blood was coming from her stomach. " Oh no, that last shot must have hit her."

" Daddy, what's wrong with mommy."

" She just got a little hurt. She will be fine just as long as we get her to the hospital." Sora shook his head and Soul rushed her to the emergency room.

**Only one more chapter left before the end of this story. I hope that you guys all have enjoyed this story so far. I love seeing all the nice comments that I get. I feel that the fight scene was a little short but I didn't want to drag it out too long because the readers might find it a bit boring. Happy holidays for anybody that celebrates them. For everybody else, have a wonderful day. For people still in school, have a good break. **

**- Blade out **


	21. Finale

Maka was recovering in the hospital after being attacked by the shadows. Soul was sitting next to her and holding her hand. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. Sora was asleep in his arms too. He had fallen asleep a couple hours before.

" Are you Soul Eater Evans by any chance?" The doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands. He was a couple of inches taller than Soul and had a white doctor's coat on. His hair was grey and he had glasses on.

" Yeah. That's me. Is Maka going to be okay?"

" Well the tests came back and it looks like Maka and the baby will be just fine."

" Oh thank go- Her what? I don't understand."

" You do know that Maka's pregnant don't you?"

" WHAT! No. Why didn't she tell me"

" Well according to how big it is, I would say that she has been for two months. The mother is Maka Albarn and the father is Soul Evans.

" Oh, okay. Thank you."

" You're welcome. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to check back up on her again." The doctor walked out of the room. Soul stared at Maka and put his hand on her small stomach. He smiled and tears started welling up in his eyes.

" Another one. I'm gonna have another child with Maka." He was happy again. This whole wreck was over and he could be happy again. He fell asleep with Maka and Sora in his arms, happy.

**XXX**

Maka woke up in a pair of arms. She looked down and saw Soul and Sora around her. She smiled and moved a little, trying not to wake them up. That didn't work. Sora woke up first and jumped on Maka.

" Yay! Mammy's awake. Daddy. DADDY!." He shook Soul.

" Sora, daddy needs to sleep." Too late. Soul opened one of his eyes and saw that Maka was awake. His eyes shot open and hugged Maka."

" Thank god that you're awake. I was getting worried about you. Please don't get hurt like that again."

" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Is Sora alright?"

" I am mommy." Sora clapped his hands and bounced up and down on the side of her bed.

" Oh good." She clung onto Sora and didn't let go.

" Let go. Hurting me." Maka loosened her grip and smiled at him.

" You aren't scared are you? Are you hurt? Please tell me that you're alright and that evil man didn't hurt you?"

" Nope." He smiled. Maka hugged him and Soul this time. A little softer.

" Don't hurt us." Soul chuckled.

" I won't." Sora poked at her stomach. She looked at him confused.

" Baaaaabby." Sora said monotone. Maka looked at him with her eyes wide open.

" SORA!"

" What? Daddy already knows." Maka looked at Soul. He was smiling.

" I told you not to tell him."

" He didn't. The doctor came in and told me that the baby was going to be just fine."

" Stupid doctors." Maka pouted.

" Why didn't you tell me."

" I thought that you might just think that I am getting fat. I was going to tell you. Just not yet. I thought that maybe you would leave again." Sora's eyes started watering. They went big and he looked at Soul.

" I would never leave you Maka. I could never think that you would get fat. I would have suspected something."

" I take back all that I said. I want you to stay. I would rather die then see you in the arms of another woman." Soul smiled. He bent down and kissed Maka.

**XXX**

**Seven months later**

"Come on Maka. You can do this."

" I'm trying. This hurts so much. You don't know how much I hate you for putting me in this position."

" At least we will have a new person in our lives." Maka screamed.

" Only one more." Maka pushed one more time and the pain collapsed. A babies cry was heard.

" It's a boy." Soul and Maka smiled. The doctor walked away with his to wash him off.

" Where are they going with him. I want him now."

" Calm down Maka. They are just going to clean him then you will get to hold him."

" Okay." Moments later, the doctors walked over to Maka and handed her the baby. One little eyes opened slightly and they both saw one of his little eyes. It was a deep red. Darker than Sora's but lighter than Soul's. Maka cheered.

" Yay. I'm so happy that he has your colored eyes. They're awesome."

" I love them too. I love everything about this child."

" I'm glad that you accepted me when I asked you to stay."

" I promised that I would never leave you Maka."

" You were my first everything. My first kiss. My first love. My first you know what. I also want you to be my last. That's why I want you with me forever."

" You were all these things to me Maka. I would never leave you." Soul bent down and kissed Maka. It was short but very lustful.

" What should we name him?' Soul asked.

" I don't know. What do you think?" Soul thought for a second.

" What about Iron man?"

" I AM NOT NAME MY KID FUCKING IRONMAN!"

" Fine then." Soul huffed.

" What about the name Rocky?"

" That sounds like a cool name for now."

" Rocky Evans Albarn." The doctor said.

" That's sounds bad ass." Maka laughed.

" I love you Soul."

" I love you too Maka."

Just then, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Sora walked in. Sora had just learned how to walk a couple of days after Maka got hurt and now he was running. Soul picked him up so that he could get a close look at the new baby. He wasn't tall enough.

" He's really small." Sora commented.

" Of course he is. That's how small you were when you were born too."

" Wow." Sora's eyes went wide. Everybody exchanged their congratulations and a few Maka chops were made towards Black*Star making crude remarks in front of Sora.. Everybody had a fun time and were all happy to be together again.

" Hey Maka."

" What?"

" There's only one bad thing about this whole baby situation."

" What is it."

" We won't be able to have _fun_ for a while." Maka blushed at Soul's comment. She smiled and looked down at her new favorite boy. One of the three.

**XXX**

" You may now kiss the bride." Maka and Soul came together and kissed softly. Everybody stood up and cheered. Black*Star was jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs. Tsubaki punched him in the stomach to make him shut up. Spirit also had an indent in his head from Kami, Maka's mother. He barely made it down the aisle with Maka but had to be pulled back afterwards.

Maka and Soul picked up a five year old Sora and a two year old Rocky. Soul had Sora in one arm, Maka with Rocky in the other, and their free arms were around eachother.

" You guys are now officially Evans." Maka kissed Rocky's metallic white hair. They both cheered at their family of four.

" I'm sad that the weddings over. It went by so fast." Maka pouted. Soul set Sora down, Maka Rocky.

" This isn't the best part of it. The best part is coming next." Soul whispered into Maka's ear. She blushed and stared at Soul. He laughed and they walked down the aisle arm in arm.

Soul would never leave Maka or his family again. They were now together

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forever

**There is the last chapter. I wrote the last forever for a long time. What I mean is that I didn't want this story to end and so I took forever to type the last word. One letter per minute. I don't really like the name Rocky for their child's name but I couldn't find one I liked better. All the ones I did like started with an S. I thought that It would be too many S's in the family names. Everybody have a nice holiday. Hope to see you for my next story. I am writing the prequel to this story.**

**- Blade out**


End file.
